Bad Timing
by Hearrtonmysleeve
Summary: A/U! Jane and Maura meet while Jane is in high school and Maura is a teacher. Can their relationship survive all of the tests and trials that come with being in a teacher/student relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Timing – Chapter 1**

**Author – Hearrtonmysleeve9**

**I don't own any of these characters, and I have a bank account to prove it.**

**This is my first attempt at fanfic. I know this has a really slow beginning, but it gets better I promise! Reviews are always welcome, and suggestions are always considered! Enjoy! :) -A**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Jane was late. It seemed like that was always the case. Each day she always started out with more than enough time, but somehow she ended up rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off. Every morning.

Jane slipped on her normal attire – a t-shirt and jeans before grabbing her bag and running out the door. She tuned out her mother's daily ranting about her outfit, something else that normally occurred each morning. When it came to ignoring her mother, Jane had the perfected the skill.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Rizzoli," a sarcastic Frost greeted Jane as she slid into the front seat of his car. Frankie was sitting half asleep in the back seat, obviously not too thrilled about waiting on his sister to come out to the car. He had endured way too many tardies on account of Jane's constant lateness. He would rather not start out his freshman year of high school on a bad note.

Jane rolled her eyes and muttered a muffled "Smart ass," to Frost with little enthusiasm. She was in no mood for early morning banter with Frost. Angela had the audacity to try to get her to wear a dress to "start her senior year off right." But her mother had no such luck. The good thing about Frost though, was that he was a loyal best friend, good to have around, and he had a reliable set of wheels that he had purchased himself after working jobs repairing computers.

On the way to school, the atmosphere of the car perked up as the group drove along the road, listening to whatever early morning station that played actual music instead of boring talk-radio. It just so happened that on this particular morning Jane and Frost jammed out to "Bust a Move" for a change in mood. The fact that the song was older than them didn't stop the pair from spitting out the lyrics as if they had written them.

"Okay smarty go to a party," Frost chimed in quickly at the beginning of the song.  
>"Girls are scantily clad and showin' body," Jane countered, lifting her eyebrows playfully. Frost didn't blink an eye. It wasn't the first time Jane had shown her appreciation of the female form…<br>"A chick walks by you wish you could sex her," Frost continued,  
>"But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter!" Jane sang animatedly along with the radio.<p>

A few short minutes and busted moves later, the trio arrived at the front of James Madison High School. They were busy kidding around and giving Frankie tips about which tables to eat lunch at and which teachers to avoid at all costs, when they heard the shrill ringing of the morning bell. Jane and Frost bid a nervous looking Frankie farewell before continuing on to their shared first period class.

Coach Korsak pretended not to notice the pair as they got to class just in the nick of time. They took two seats in the back row with shit-eating grins at Korsak. They knew he wouldn't let them get in trouble. He needed them both for sports teams soon. Jane for field hockey, and Frost for basketball. He couldn't have his star players being busted for something like a stupid tardy, even if it meant never hearing the end of it from Principal Crowe.

At the end of the first block, Frost followed Jane to the front of the class to greet the Coach who had always had their back. He taught history during school hours, but coached after school sports to fill up his extra time. Because he was so dedicated to his work, he had been through two wives already, and had the class exam scores and sports team championships to prove it.

"You put on a little weight there, Coach?" Jane teased the middle-aged man with humor dancing in her eyes.

Korsak was about to reply but Frost cut in before he could, "I see what you mean, Rizzoli. He does look a little wider around the middle… maybe he should think twice about the next six pack he buys?"

Korsak was not easily insulted, as he knew his two star athletes were just kidding around, trying to get a rise out of him. "Yeah, yeah," he replied, "You kids just wait until you're forty. Send me a picture of your rock-hard abs then."

Jane and Frost left Korsak to continue with the rest of their school days. They only had one more class together at the end of the day, but planned to meet up for lunch, like they had done for the past three years. "Save me a seat in Anatomy, Frost. I'll probably be late." Jane said to Frost. She didn't want to piss the new anatomy teacher off on the first day.

"Yeah, I know, Rizzoli. You're always late." Frost replied. He knew his best friend all too well.

Jane had heard that there was a new replacement anatomy teacher. The one before had taken an early retirement after he'd had a nervous breakdown of some sort. The rumor was that the new teacher was strict, but overall a good teacher. Jane had not given the change a second thought.

Dr. Maura Isles was fresh out of med school. She was young, and had finished school earlier than the rest of her class. She took pride in her intelligence, and wanted to be known for more than just her attractive appearance. She was studying to be a medical examiner, but there were no available internships at this time, so she thought this teaching job would be a nice break before trying to begin her career. High school anatomy was a course she could practically teach in her sleep.

At the start of the last period of the day, students trickled into the classroom before the class started, taking their seats while pulling out notebooks and pens. The back-to-school chatter died down after a few minutes when the bell signaled the start of class. Maura had her back turned to the class while writing her name at the top of the white board and labeling the last of her diagram.

Jane swiftly slid into her seat just as the bell was ringing. Smiling at her own slyness, she reached her hand across the aisle to Frost to give him their secret handshake. The new teacher still hadn't turned around, her concentration was centered on the white board. Jane admired her from behind as she began to write the day's topics under her title.

Jane had been expecting another old dusty teacher like the one who had previously taught the course. Not a gorgeous young woman. She was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

When she turned around, Dr. Isles' eyes caught those of a Jane Rizzoli.

Jane's brain literally turned to mush and her stomach stirred ever so slightly with butterflies. Dr. Isles was not hot, she was _beautiful_. Her eyes were the clearest hazel Jane had ever seen. Not to mention the honey-blonde hair that fell perfectly around her flawless face. Jane couldn't stop her eyes from admiring the gentle and wonderfully proportioned curves of the doctor.

"Damn, Rizzoli. I know that look." Jane was brought out of her silent ogle-fest with the teacher at the sound of Frost's voice. She was quick to reply, "Suck it, Frost." and slugged him in the arm. He would be wrong if he said he didn't expect that one.

Maura introduced herself to the class and began her lesson. Her eyes kept briefly connecting with Jane's. There was something intriguing about the unique girl that the doctor could not put her finger on.

Jane tried valiantly to concentrate on the words flowing from the teacher's beautiful lips, but the attempt was futile. Everything about this woman was absolutely distracting. The way she gestured with her hands when she was particularly excited, accentuated the doctor's ample curves. As she paced gently while teaching, Jane's eyes were drawn the her perfectly shaped calf muscles that were sculpted further but the doctor's high heeled shoes.

The bell ending class sounded with a shrill ring bringing Jane out of her reverie. Jane looked down at her desk and saw the copious notes she had taken, but had no memory of how they got there. The only thing she'd learned within the last hour, was that she was crushing hard on her new anatomy teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

b

**Story: Bad Timing**

**Author: Hearrtonmysleeve**

**Show: Rizzoli and Isles**

**I don't own the characters, and probably never will.**

**Hey ladies (and gents?), it's me again. Here's another update! Sorry it's kind of short but I have to study for midterms some time, don't I? I should have at least another update by the weekend, after my exams are over and my brain is turned to mush. Enjoy!**

/b

Jane banged her head on her desk in frustration. She had been working on her anatomy report for hours on end, and nothing seemed good enough. Trying to impress Dr. Isles seemed to be quite a challenge, and Jane wasn't too sure she was up for it. She had gone over the report dozens of times trying to make sure everything was in place, but it still seemed dull and lacking. But then again, nothing could really compare to Dr. Isles herself.

Angela Rizzoli called up the stairs to her daughter, hoping to get Jane to come down to dinner. "Gnocchi's getting cold, Jane!"

"I'll be down in a minute, Ma!" Jane yelled back. She had been saying the same thing for the last half hour.

Angela finally accepted defeat, wrapped up Jane's plate, and stuck it in the fridge. Jane accepted defeat as well, and printed out the final draft of her report.

The next evening, Maura sat curled up on her couch with a good-sized stack of high school reports to read. She had opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a small glass. Bass chomped away happily at some lettuce and made himself at home under the coffee table. If she was honest, most of the reports were mediocre at best. Only a few had received A's and most should be put to good use at the bottom of Bass's crate.

Maura came upon her final report, and read the name at the top: Jane Rizzoli. As she read, she could tell that a great amount of work had been put into these pages. Jane had paid careful attention and included details that most of the other students left out. As Maura skimmed through the pages she let her mind wander to the author of the paper. Her casual attitude, and confident swagger, her unruly brown locks that cascaded down her back with ease, and oh god, those dimples! Maura tried to reel in her inappropriate thoughts before they got out of hand, but once that box had been opened, there was no lid.

The doctor turned on a documentary and tried to push thoughts of Jane out of her head.

Jane fought the urge to rip up the detention slip in her hand. Principal Crowe had caught her sneaking through the halls after the late bell, trying to avoid getting caught for another tardy. No such luck. He had caught her this time, and with her long sting of tardies, he handed her the slip without a second thought.

Jane entered her anatomy class with a huff, and sat down noisily beside frost, annoyance clear on her face. Frost raised a questioning eyebrow at his best friend, she showed him the detention slip and shot a look back at him that said "Don't ask."

Both of them looked forward in their seats without a word. Jane took the time to admire Dr. Isles' flawless form as she walked in between the narrow rows of desks of students. She placed graded reports back on the desks of Jane's peers. Each student practiced their best poker faces as they received their grades.

Jane waited anxiously for hers to be returned to her. Her leg jiggled absentmindedly against the tile floor. As Maura placed a graded report on the desk of Jane Rizzoli she flashed the brunette a charming smile. Jane gave a quick smile in return before looking down to check her grade. Her dimples popped out when she saw what she had received: an A+.

Frost glanced over at her paper and rolled his eyes. He had gotten a B, but that didn't really compare to the appealing red ink on the top of Jane's paper. "Teacher's pet," He mouthed to her, and stuck is tongue out like a dog. Jane wanted to be annoyed, but she just laughed, pleased that all of her hard work had paid off.

The rest of the class period passed in a blur. There was a movie playing about autopsies and recognizing flaws in anatomy. Most of the students watched with hooded eyes, or gave in to sleep entirely. Even Maura doodled at her desk, trying to look busy.

The final bell signaled the end of the day, and the class began to leave the classroom in a rush. Jane and Frost were joking around and preparing to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Maura asked from behind her reading glasses, as she sat poised on the corner of her desk. Jane visibly gulped and tried to remember how to breathe. i_Get a hold of yourself, Rizzoli. It's not like she's asking you out._/i

Jane abandoned her back pack and Frost as she made her way to the front of the classroom. At least the teacher didn't look mad. In fact, she looked quite pleased. Maura began to talk when Jane was a few feet away, listening intently, and trying to focus on the words coming out of the teacher's mouth, and not her delicious lips.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on a very well-written report," Maura started. Jane ducked her head in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping its way onto her cheeks. Frost tried to disguise his chuckle in the form of a cough. "And I wanted to see if you would be interested in entering it in a national contest. The deadline is 3 weeks from now. I would be willing to help you perfect it until then, and the prize is scholarship money and –" Jane cut off the doctor's adorable rambling with a simple "Sure."

"Oh, um, wonderful!" Maura said, a bit flustered from being cut off so abruptly. Jane made no attempt to hide her smirk.

"We can work on the report any day but today, on account of I have detention," Jane said, he voice laced with annoyance, "and I have field hockey practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Jane twirled her hair on one of her fingers, something she never did. Maura definitely brought out the blushing, girl side of Jane. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that.

"Well, lucky for you, today is my turn to supervise detention," Maura countered, a hint of teasing in her voice. "I had no idea I had a trouble maker on my hands." i_Woah, where the heck did all this flirting come from?_/i Maura thought. She may not be a master of social cues, but she definitively knew enough to tell when someone was flirting with her.

Luckily, Jane answered back just as suggestively, "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

It was Maura's turn to blush, as once again Jane had turned the usually calm and focused doctor into a flustered mess.

You could practically see the sparks flying in between the two of them, as they shared a heated moment of silence.

Maura excused herself briefly and promised to return in a few minutes at the start of detention. Frost took it upon himself to mock his best friend in her absence. "Ohhhhh i_Doctor_/i Isles!" he said in a high pitched voice, "I just i_can't_/i help myself! I'm just i_so_/i bad to the bone!" Frost pranced around Jane, teasing her mercilessly.

Jane pretended to be offended and punched him softly on the arm when he pranced close enough. "Really." Jane deadpanned. "That's the best you got, Frost?" She said to her best friend, trying to hide her amusement, her dimples betraying her.

"Oh come on Rizzoli, don't act like you didn't make her blush on purpose," Frost countered, he was done mocking her for the moment, "I've seen you bring out the lady-charming powers before."

Jane shrugged and said back to him. Dr. Isles was nothing like the girls that Jane had been with before. She was on a whole new level entirely.

"Honestly, Frost. Can you blame me? Have you seen her?"

Frost just shook his head back and forth at his best friend and walked out the door.

b

**Was that absolutely unbearable? They will get together soon enough, my friends. Don't you worry! We'll see what happens in detention… As always, comments and critism is always welcome! :) –A**

**/b**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, (Guys and) Dolls! Midterms are over and I am free as a bird! Thanks to everyone who wished me well, you guys are really just too nice :) And can I just say thanks to everyone for all of the amazing feedback? I feel so loved! Without further ado…**

**I still do not own the characters, because if I did, we'd be having a massive lesbo dance party right now.**

Chapter 3

Jane grabbed her backpack and sat in a desk in the front row, close to Maura's desk. As she twiddled her thumbs and waited, the rest of detention's lucky participants arrived. The first was a guy in a paint splattered clothes with dred locks. Huge headphones framed his head and he was oblivious to the world as he bopped his head to the beat. Jane wondered briefly if he was in detention because he refused to take them off.

Her attention returned to the five or so students that all took up residence in various desks f the two back rows. Jane remained the only brave soul in the first row, and was momentarily self-conscious, but shook off the feeling when Maura returned to the room with a note pad, and a plate of apple slices.

Maura returned to her desk and sat down gracefully, placing the items on her desk. She looked over at Jane expectantly and sad, "Well, Jane, are we going to work on this from 6 feet away or…"

"Oh, sorry Doc," Jane said, and quickly pulled a chair up to the side of the teacher's desk, hoping that the hair that ad fallen over her face had covered her flushed cheeks. It hadn't.

The two got to work on the report, both aware of just how closely they sat to one another. There seemed to be electricity in the air that sat between them. Jane began to ask a question about a passage of her paper when she became distracted by the doctor, as she nibbled on an apple slice.

The words coming from Jane's mouth about the report trailed off as she watched Maura bring the apple slice to her lips. Maura wasn't trying to entice her but still Jane was distracted. She wondered briefly what it would feel like to have Maura's lips gently sliding against her own, how sweet they would taste. Jane found herself becoming jealous of a stupid apple, and how it got to be in such close contact with Dr. Isles.

"Jane? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Jane didn't realize she had stopped talking until the doctor brought her out of her thoughts. She blushed once again for being flustered at the thought of the Doctor.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm good. Everything's good." Jane tried to remember what she was saying before she got distracted. _Stupid apples,_ she thought.

Maura went through the first section of the report with Jane, marking the paper and helping Jane elaborate the details. The essay contest became the focus of the conversation again. The students around them paid no attention. Apparently detention was another term for "nap time," or "make paper balls and throw them at each other."

After a while, Jane and Maura looked up from their work in surprise some time later to find that they were the only ones left in the classroom. Jane glanced over at the clock to see that detention had been over for about 20 minutes. Maura noticed the shift as well and looked almost as disappointed as Jane did that their time together might be coming to an end.

"You're free to go, Jane. I know you probably have places to be and your friends are probably waiting for you, and…"

Jane cut off her adorable rambling and said "Actually, Doc I don't really have anywhere to be. We can keep working a little while longer, if you're up for it."

Maura's face brightened immediately at Jane's words, and Jane flashed a smile of her own. Both women silently recognized the fact that they worked well together, each bringing something refreshing and new to the table.

A few more minutes went by, and the conversation topics drifted away from science and anatomy reports. They were both surprised and more than a little pleased when they realized that conversation flowed rather easily between them. Jane and Maura let a comfortable silence fill the room as Maura finished telling a story about one of her adventures of boarding school in Europe.

"Man, I can't believe you didn't have any siblings. The quiet must have been nice," Jane said, reflecting on her own life. Her thoughts soon filled with her Ma's nagging voice, or her brothers' constant teasing and bickering.

Maura had a faraway look in her eyes as she said, "I just sort of got used to it. My parents adopted me when I was very young, I never really felt a connection to them, but I didn't really know how…" Maura continued to ramble, wondering what exactly made it so easy to open up to the girl in front of her.

The new information stunned Jane. She took in the gloomy look of the teacher in front of her, but didn't interrupt. She had a feeling that the Doctor needed to get this out, whatever it was.

Maura continued, "They gave me everything I ever wanted, anything I ever asked for, but I didn't know how to ask for anything that couldn't be bought from a store. Maybe because I couldn't connect with them, I have trouble relating to people now. Maybe I should have –"

The Doctor was breaking Jane's heart. Jane cut her off right there, unable to continue to watch as the Doctor sat there and beat herself up about things that were clearly not her fault. Acting before she took the time to think it through, Jane took both of Maura's hands in her own. "Doc, you can't sit here and think those things are your fault." Jane said with confidence.

With Maura's hands still snugly in her own, she continued, "You know how to connect with people. You're doing it with me! No one's ever actually looked at my work and thought twice about it." Jane made sure to keep eye contact with the watering hazel eyes a small distance away from her own. Maura's stomach fluttered at the touch of Jane's hands. They were warm and soft, and neither made an attempt to pull away.

"You saw something special in me, Doc. And I think I see something special in you too." Jane knew it was corny, but it was undeniably true. She felt a connection to the Doctor, and could tell that her feelings were not just one-sided. Maura had to feel it too.

Maura let Jane's words roll around in her mind for a minute. Jane could practically see the gears shifting in her brain. Her head was inquisitively cocked to the side and Jane really couldn't remember ever seeing anything more adorable. A smile formed on Maura's face after a few seconds. She wasn't the best with people, but for Jane she was going to try. Suddenly the isolated life she was living lost a lot of its appeal.

Jane decided to break the tension with a little humor, to make the Doctor feel less awkward about opening up. She didn't want Maura to close herself off again, or feel uncomfortable for sharing so much detail about her personal life.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Jane said carefully releasing her hands from Maura's grip, "You could have a nagging Ma like mine, always bugging you with something new. Jane put on her best Angela Rizzoli voice. "Jane did you finish your homework? Jane please wear a dress just this once? Jane don't leave your shoes by the front of the door I almost broke my neck…"Jane gestured wildly with her hands in a perfect impersonation of her mother. Maura bit her bottom lip to contain the giggle that managed to escape anyway.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do ya?" Jane tried to act offended, but was secretly relieved that she managed to cure the Doctor of her sour thoughts. Her face remained stoic but the light in her eyes showed the teacher that she was only kidding.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Yes." Maura replied while nodding, keeping up with Jane's good-humored jesting.

The two kept up with their talk for a little while longer, Jane still trying to keep the Doctor's spirits up. After a while though, the shadows in the classroom grew longer and it was time for both to leave. The cleaning staff milled around in the hallway, preparing the school for the next day. The two scheduled another meeting to make some more adjustments to Jane's anatomy report.

The pair walked towards the door of the classroom. Jane stopped just shy of the doorway and said, "So, um… thanks for everything, Doctor Isles. With the report and stuff." she stumbled, suddenly shy in the presence of the Doctor. She was now suddenly aware of the fact that even after their afternoon together, she was still spending time with her teacher.

Maura flashed a dimpled smile to the girl in front of her, and placed a soothing hand on Jane's arm.

"How about from now on, you can call me Maura."

**Are you guys still with me? I'm sorry it was short, but I've just written a report William Shakespeare and I honestly don't know how much more my brain could take. I should be able to update within the next few days though! Reviews are always welcome! :) **-A


	4. Chapter 4

**This, my friends is procrastination at its finest. I have about 63 other things to do, but what do I do instead? Update. Thanks again to the amazing individuals who leave me such lovely reviews :)**

_Jane and Maura sat facing each other on the couch in Maura's living room, no space in between them. Maura leaned in closer to Jane and gently curled a strand of hair behind her ear. Jane blushed and moved closer to Maura as well. They were less than an inch apart. Their lips were so close, they could feel one another's breath. Maura leaned in to close the final distance. Her lips were just about to touch Jane's when…_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Jane was startled awake by her alarm clock. She sprang up in the bed like she'd been burnt. _Son of a bitch it was just a dream._ Jane flailed around in her bed in frustration. The sheets untangled themselves from around her and fell to the floor. She got a hold of herself and silenced the still beeping alarm.

She shook the sleepy haze from her brain and got herself ready for the day. Frost was set to pick her up in ten minutes, and believe it or not she actually looked to be on time.

Jane approached Frost's car before he even had his hand to the car horn. The surprised look in his face was priceless. She pulled the door closed and took it upon herself to beep the horn loudly, probably waking her neighbors, in the hopes of getting Frankie to get out of the house a little faster.

"My, my, my, Ms. Jane Rizzoli. Are we actually on time this morning?" Frost teased.

"Come on Frost, don't ruin my good mood. And what's with the 'royal we?'" Jane poked Frost in the arm.

Frost didn't answer her question, he just kept on messing with her, "Does this timeliness and good mood have anything to do with seeing a certain _Doctor_ with _golden blonde Rapunzel hair?_"

Jane couldn't help the reddening of her cheeks, but countered Frost anyway, "She doesn't have _Rapunzel hair_, idiot, 'cause that would be really weird and kind of gross." Jane scrunched her face in thought, actually picturing the scene.

"But it does have something to do with her, right?" Frost asked, essentially curious for once and not just mocking her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jane said with a smile, giving herself away anyway.

At this moment, Frankie chose to show himself, and climbed into the back seat with a huff. "Finally, Old Man Winter, it took you long enough." Jane said in Frankie's direction.

Frankie looked at Frost through the rearview mirror with a question on his face. Frost just shrugged. Frankie shrugged back. Guy code.

Frost drove the trio to school, the usual morning antics included. Jane and Frost met again in Anatomy at the end of the day.

Frost walked into the classroom and stopped in his tracks. Jane was already in her seat doodling on the corner of her paper and staring at the doctor's back as she wrote on the white board. She was the only one in the room. Frost took it upon himself to slide into the seat next to her and make obnoxious kissy noises and dreamy eyes in Jane's direction.

Jane shoved Frost hard in the arm, "Quit it, Frost! Before she hears you!" Jane whispered.

Maura turned around at the sound of whispering and noise behind her. She was just in time to see Jane shoving Frost, the two of them teasing each other. She found herself to be strangely jealous of the boy's close contact with Jane.

"Good afternoon, Jane. Barry." Maura smiled as she spoke and tried not to let her jealousy show. The two students straightened up and mumbled greetings in return.

One by one, students piled into the classroom and the lesson began. Occasionally Maura's eyes would catch those of a certain brunette and both would smile and blush. The rest of the class was oblivious, well, except for Frost who made sure to occasionally reach over and give his friend a hard time.

When class was over, Jane made sure to linger while packing up her things. Frost bid her goodbye when he went to get dressed for basketball practice. She made her way to the teacher's desk to ask for clarification on topics she already knew about. Anything to get a few extra minutes alone with Dr. Isles.

The subject turned to Jane's report that was almost ready to be submitted. The doctor brought up an interesting proposition:

"Jane? Would you mind if we made the final adjustments outside of school? This week is exceptionally busy for me. I've got meetings almost every day after school."

"Um, sure Doc. Anything you have in mind?" Jane asked curiously.

"Do you mind coming over to my place Saturday morning? At ten? That is, if you don't have plans…" Maura became suddenly shy.

Jane's heart did a little flip in the middle of her chest. Her house. Where she keeps her cups, and plates, and _couch_, and _bed._ Oh God. She remained surprisingly calm and gave her response.

"Sure thing, Maura." Oh dear God, her name felt good rolling off of her tongue.

Maura smiled and admired how her name sounded coming from Jane. She could get used to that.

The pair said goodbye and Jane walked out of the class, smiling once over her shoulder. Maura waved like a giddy little girl. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_ Maura wondered to herself. She would have to display immaculate self control in order to behave herself around the flirtatious Jane Rizzoli.

Jane sat on the edge of her bed, jiggling her leg. It was 9:03. 57 minutes until she was scheduled to meet with Maura. She would handle this. Could she handle this? Jesus Christ, she hoped so.

_It's not like it's a date._ Jane thought. _It's just working on a report. In close proximity. With a teacher that looks like a super model. And maybe even flirts back sometimes._ This was _so_ not just a report anymore.

At 9:15, Jane couldn't take it anymore. Maura lived on the other side of town, Jane figured she would just drive slow. Really slow. She got up from her bed and slipped out of the house. Angela had already given her the car keys and assumed she'd be with Frost all day. Just like any other day. Except it wasn't.

Jane adjusted the seat and mirrors, and flipped on a calming radio station. She gave herself a pep talk to shake off her nerves. It worked for the most part.

She got to the doctor's house at around 9:45. After stopping for gas and coffee. She had just begun feeling like herself again. Jane walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes of silence the door opened, and a very surprised looking Maura Isles greeted her.

"Jane!" she said with a smile, "You're early." Maura surprised Jane with a hug, and ushered her into the house.

Jane admired how the doctor looked so nicely put together, even on a lazy Saturday morning. And she smelled nice too. That was a bonus. Maura admired Jane too, how she looked so calm and relaxed in her baseball shirt and skinny jeans.

Jane and Maura went right to work on the report and finished the last few parts of it in no time. Jane wasn't quite ready to leave yet, and Maura wasn't quite ready to see her go. The two moved their more relaxed conversation to the living room couch, in front of Maura's gigantic flat screen TV.

A shrill ringing startled Jane and Maura from their talk. Maura flashed an apologetic look at Jane before going to answer her cell phone. Jane tried not to listen to the one side of the conversation that she could hear.

"Yes, this is Dr. Isles," Maura said politely into the receiver.

Jane fought the jealousy roaring around in her mind until she realized that the call was strictly business-related.

"So, Dr. Anderson is out of town, and you need me to come in?" Maura was visibly excited and Jane found herself smiling as well.

Maura twirled her hair around a finger as we talked into the phone, receiving more details about the job she was called in to do. She scratched her left calf with her right foot. _God, could she be any more adorable?_ Jane thought as she bit her lip and admired the doctor from behind.

The doctor spun around to meet Jane's gaze, and Jane quickly brought her eyes up from Maura's legs. Maura was beaming.

"What's got you so excited, Maur?" Jane said expectantly.

"Someone died." Maura replied.

Jane's smile faded into confusion as she muttered, "Oh…um, okay."

Maura quickly backpedaled, realizing how insensitive she must seem to the girl a few feet away from her. "No, I mean that's terrible, and I'm really sorry about the loss," Maura started, "but I get to do the autopsy since Dr. Anderson is on vacation, and you probably think I am just the strangest woman you've ever met and –"

"Maura!" Jane said loudly, she had been trying to get her attention for quite some time now. "Yeah, you are kinda strange, but I like it. It's cute." Jane said, not knowing where her sudden burst of confidence came from.

Maura blushed and looked into Jane's eyes, seeing the teasing light glinting in them. "I am not cute. I am poised and sophisticated." Maura retaliated, teasing Jane back.

A beat passed and Maura began, "I'm really sorry about cutting our day short Jane, but I just don't know when another opportunity like this may come along." The sincerity was evident in her voice.

Jane looked at the doctor and said, "Do you mind if I tag along? I don't think it's weird at all. In fact it's kind of cool." She looked to Maura, hoping the doctor wouldn't think she was a total clingy dork.

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Maura thought to herself. "We should probably get going then," Maura said to the brunette, taking her hands to pull her up off the sofa.

"What's the rush, Maur. It's not like the body's going anywhere." Jane smiled at her own joke.

"Jane! That's terrible!" Maura tried to chastise Rizzoli but the smile on her face and the chuckle in her voice defied her words. Maura led them both to her garage, so they could get a move on.

Jane followed Maura down the few steps to the modest garage. Maura pushed the button on the wall to let the door up, and the small room flooded with lights.

"Holy. Crap." Jane took a look at the sleek black mustang parked in the middle of the room filled with various knick knacks. If the doctor wasn't sexy enough before, this sure as hell had Jane speechless. Jane thought momentarily to Angela's lame Buick parked in front of the house. She cringed.

"Something wrong, Jane?" Maura said to the brunette, obviously aware of her shock.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we ride in this. Shit, Maur. And I thought my bike was cool…" Jane said, now in the passenger seat, running her fingers across the smooth leather around her.

Maura didn't correct Jane's language; she just chuckled and backed the car out of the driveway. "I'm sure you have a wonderful bike, Jane."

"Yeah well, I think we know who would win if we raced, that's for sure." Jane said and winked at the doctor.

Maura battled with the butterflies in her stomach at Jane's gesture, and concentrated on the road. The last thing she needed was to crash the car because a teenager winked at her.

"You mind?" Jane asked, pointing to the radio. With Maura's permission, she turned the radio on and hummed along, tapping her fingers on her knees. Some Maroon 5 song about Sunday mornings played throughout the car. Maura and Jane made idle conversation, and before long they arrived at the Boston Homicide Precinct.

After parking the car in the parking deck behind the building, the pair stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door of the building. Maura flashed her rarely used ID to unlock the door, and held it open for Jane. They made their way to the front desk.

A seasoned officer signed them in before they took the elevator to the morgue.

Maura led them both to the autopsy table, where the covered body laid waiting for the doctor. The morgue should have felt creepy, but the large windows and warmly painted walls gave off the opposite effect. Maura handed a gown to Jane to cover her clothes with and Maura did the same.

The doctor then pinned back her blonde curls, a few strands still framing her face. Jane took the elastic band from around her wrist and pulled her hair up. The two then donned science goggles, which made the look that much more official. They giggled at their strange outfits.

Jane found herself fascinated with the autopsy. Maura was very professional and precise the entire time, taking moments to point out and describe certain things to Jane. Jane's curiosity was evident. To be honest, Jane just loved to watch the doctor at work. She seemed to be more comfortable doing an autopsy than in a classroom with bored-looking teenagers staring at her for an hour.

Maura finished the autopsy and noted the cause of death on a series of charts after the Y incision had been closed.

With the autopsy finished, they made their way out of the precinct and back to Maura's car. The ride back to the doctor's house was filled with companionable silence. One woman would occasionally send a smiling glance to the other, just content to be together.

Back at Maura's house Jane stood on the doorstep fiddling with an imaginary string on the hem of her t-shirt.

Maura was unsure of how to bring up what she desperately wanted to say. She wasn't sued to being close to people, yet somehow the brunette had broken down so many of the walls Maura had spent her life building in such a short time. It baffled the doctor, but intrigued her just the same.

"Thanks for all of your help today, Jane. I enjoyed spending the day with you." Maura said sincerely.

"If I remember correctly Maur, it was you who helped me." Jane said with a smile.

"Would you want to do this again sometime?" Maura asked almost tentatively.

"Spend the day with you? Of course. You don't even have to ask." Jane said, reassuring the doctor with a dimpled smile.

Maura, relieved, flashed a blinding smile of her own and hugged Jane tightly. She surprised herself with all the physical affection she showed towards Jane without even thinking.

"I'll see you later, Maur." Once Jane was released from the hug, she walked to the driveway and got into her mother's car. She looked in her mirrors for the waving doctor until the house was out of sight.

**This will soon be Rizzles, I promise! Just give me a little time!**

**Also, I'd like to get to know my readers. Tell me your favorite song or something if/when you review :) **

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good afternoon, Ladies and Germs, this is just a quick update to get you through the week since I probs won't be able to update till the weekend. School and all that. When is graduation again? I absolutely loved your reviews, you guys are so incredibly nice to me (and have wonderful tastes in music). The songs I didn't know I looked them up, and most have a happy new home in my iTunes!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**I do not own the characters, and I will return them in mint condition.**

"Jane!" Angela bellowed up the stairs.

"What, Ma?" Jane called back. She had just found a comfy spot in the middle of her bed.

"Janie, you've got mail!" For once Angela stopped herself from opening the envelope without Jane's permission. Jane had told her before how invasive she could be, giving her the title of "helicopter mother." She could hover like nobody's business.

As comfortable as Jane was, she got up and smiled to herself. Angela was actually attempting to be normal. Go figure.

Jane slinked down the stairs with now rush and chuckled at her mom. The anticipation was clearly decorating Angela's face. "Jesus, Ma. It's not like I'm getting a key to the city. Sheesh."

"Janie, just open it already." Her mother replied

Jane ripped open the top of the envelope and slipped out the fancy and official looking piece of paper. She scanned the top of the paper and smiled as she read. Angela was practically bursting at the seams.

"Come on Jane! What is it? Are you gonna make us millionaires?" Angela said, winking at Jane.

Jane handed the letter over to her mother, so she could see for herself.

Angela's eyes scanned the first lines, as Jane's had only moments before.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as one of the 5 candidates for the Joseph Bell Memorial Science Award and Scholarship."

Angela's excited squeals could be heard throughout the neighborhood. She jumped up to hug Jane and congratulate her. Jane had to admit, the praise felt awesome.

"We have to get you a new outfit!" Angela said to Jane.

Jane shot her a confused look and Angela showed her the rest of the letter, saying how Jane has to present her report to a panel of judges who would declare a winner.

Jane's stomach dropped as she thought about talking, and walking, and smiling in front of people. This didn't sound so fun any more…

Her thoughts came to a halt as Angela spoke again.

"I can't wait to tell your father when he gets home! He's gonna be so proud!" Angela hugged Jane again, this time jumping up and down a little. "My baby's gonna be a star! You're so smart! Wait until Carla Tulucci hears this. She will be so jealous…" Angela's words trailed off into the other room as she went in search of a phone.

Jane had a few people to tell as well, so she let her mom go and have her fun. She looked outside to see that her father's work truck was gone from the driveway, and was surprised to see that her mom's Buick was absent as well. Tommy must have taken it to god know's where. Ever since he got out of high school he wasn't around much.

Her bike would have to do. She hopped on and headed in the direction of Frost's house, a few streets over. His dad was outside mowing the lawn. She went up to the front door and rang the bell. His mom answered. She was a pretty woman in her late forties. Her face was and almost identical version of Frost's, and her eyes had the same teasing light.

"Jane, how many times do I have to tell you," Mrs. Frost said with her hands on her hips, "you don't even have to knock."

"Oh you know me, Mrs. Frost, always pleasant and polite." Jane said, teasing back. Jane normally called her by her first name, Janet, but was trying to prove her point.

"Well if you wait here, I can go get Barry for you, he's upstairs tinkering with some computer gadget or game or something." Janet said to Jane.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Jane said back to her. Jane turned in the direction of the stairs and yelled at the top of her lungs, "FROST! GET YOUR HAIRY BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Jane flashed a dimpled smile at Frost's mom. "Yep. Always so pleasant and polite." Janet said over her shoulder as she made her way back to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

A moment later Frost came down the stairs, still wearing a headset from what Jane assumed was the video game that he was so wrapped up in.

"First of all, you have never seen my butt. You have no idea if it is hairy or not," Frost began, "and second of all, what's with all the yelling?"

"Frost, if I wanted to see your ass, I would have asked you to moon me years ago." Jane said to her best friend. "But seriously Frost, I've got some good news."

Frost removed his headset to show that she had his full attention. Jane told him all about being an finalist for the science award. Frost gave her a pleased smile and said to her in his best Angela Rizzoli voice, "My baby's all grown up!"

"It's kind of scary how much you just sounded like her." Jane said, poking him in the arm.

"We can't all be as talented me." Frost countered. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"You gonna tell the Doc? I'm sure she'd like to hear all about your success." Frost said sincerely.

"I was actually about to head over there." Jane said to Frost.

His sincerity was gone and he went back to teasing Jane, "_Oh were you, now?_" Frost said, "Why don't you bring her some wine and fancy cheese. Chicks dig that kind of stuff."

"She's not a _chick._ She's a lady, genius." Jane said back to him, faking offense.

"So," Frost said, "Two bottles of wine?"

"This is why you're still single, Frost."

"It's a choice!" Frost countered. Trying to come up with a comeback. "I am just too much man for one woman!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lose the headset, loser." Jane said back to him, smiling.

Janet poked her head out of the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner, Jane? We've got plenty."

The enticing smells wafting from the kitchen were enough to make Jane forget all about biking to the teacher's house. She considered her options but politely declined the dinner invitation. She had to make it home before it got too dark.

Jane said her goodbyes and Frost walked her to the front door. Just as she was leaving he yelled to her, "Don't forget what I said about the wine!"

.+.+.

Maura had just sat down to watch a special on the Discovery Channel about the endangered manatees. Bass thumped away behind the couch as he made his way across the hardwood floors. The sounds of his nubby feet and claws against the floor was comforting to Maura. A reminder that she wasn't alone.

Except she was.

The manatees were doing nothing to capture her attention, so she found herself flipping past channels with ridiculous television shows. She stopped on a basketball game when she heard the doorbell ring.

Maura wasn't expecting company so she walked to the door tentatively. She opened it and was pleasantly surprised.

Jane stood in front of the door looking relaxed and slightly flushed from her bike ride.

"Jane! This is a nice surprise." Maura welcomed Jane into her house.

"Well I've got some good news for you, Maur." Jane was unable to contain her excitement. She whipped the slightly wrinkled letter out of her back pocket for the doctor to read.

Jane's gaze wandered around the room as Maura read. She bit her lip to fight a laugh as she saw that Maura has a class of wine resting on the coffee table in front of the television. From the looks of it though, the doctor hadn't even taken a sip yet.

Maura had a similar reaction to Angela Rizzoli at the good news, but hers was much more subdued. Jane smiled in return and accepted the warm hug from Maura without hesitation. The smaller body felt perfect enveloped in her own. Both missed the contact as soon as the hug was released.

Maura noticed the hesitation in the brunette in front of her. She was excellent at reading facial cues.

"Jane? What's wrong? This is fantastic news." Maura placed a comforting hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"It's nothing really, Maur. I'm fine." Jane was normally better at hiding her feelings, but something about the doctor cracked her walls just a bit.

"Jane, honey. You can tell me. I won't get mad or overreact. I promise." Maura tried further ro comfort her.

Jane blew out a puff of air and began talking. "I'm not so sure about talking in front of all those people. Not to mention walking in heels. I look awkward enough in dresses as it is, and there is no doubt my Ma will go above and beyond to squeeze my feet into those death shoes."

Maura couldn't help but giggle at Jane and her endearing insecurities. "Well, when you're up there at the podium, just look at me. I'll be right there the whole time." Jane couldn't help but smile at her words. It was amazing how much better Maura could make her feel in such a short amount of time.

"As far as the heels go, I believe I have a solution." Maura said. She walked away down a hallway to what Jane guessed was her bedroom. Jane frowned.

"Maura! What are you doing?" Jane yelled after her.

"I'll only be a second, Jane! Wait right there!" Maura returned to the living room with two pairs of shiny high heeled shoes.

"Oh no way, Maura. I will do a lot of things for you, but this just isn't one of them." Jane said, her voice laced with determination. "Plus, I doubt those shoes will even fit me."

Maura looked just as determined at Jane, ready for a challenge. "These are too big for me anyway. I got them online. I can help you!" Jane still looked weary.

"You promise not to laugh?" Jane said, sounding a bit like a child.

Maura smiled. "Cross my heart."

Minutes passed, and Maura kept up her work with Jane. After a while she looked considerably less awkward and had stopped slouching entirely. Progress is progress.

Jane slumped down on the couch after removing the shoes, pleased with herself, and also pleased at the fact that a Celtics game was on with still one half left.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Maura asked, looking up a little at Jane.

Jane looked briefly down at her feet, and saw what looked like the beginnings of blisters. Tomorrow would be Hell, no doubt. She decided to placate the doctor anyway. "I had a good teacher." Jane winked at the blonde haired woman sitting next to her, still beautiful even clad in yoga pants and a simple cotton shirt.

"It's easy when someone is such a fast learner." Maura replied.

Jane felt her face heat up and turned to watch the rest of the game. Maura wanted desperately to change the channel, she had no particular interest in basketball. But when Jane yelled back at the screen trying perhaps to change the outcome, Maura found it too entertaining to stop her.

When the game was over, Jane realized it was dark, and her mom was probably worried about her. She texted Frankie so he could tell their mother she was alright, and that she'd be home soon.

"I should probably head home." Jane said to the doctor who was comfortably rested against Jane's shoulder. Neither wanted to move.

Maura got up with Jane following closely behind. She looked out the door and saw Jane's bike chained to her mail box. "Jane, I can't let you bike all the way home in the dark."

"I'll be fine, Maur. Like you said, it's a very nice bike." Jane said, teasing.

I'm driving you home. No arguments." Maura said sternly. Jane was silently glad she wouldn't have to make the journey alone in the dark. She could come get her bike another day. _Any chance to see Maura again, I'll take it._

Maura drove Jane home, the teenager not expressing her interest in the expensive car this time, but content just the same.

Maura parked at the base of Jane's driveway. The two sat in the car for a second.

Maura looked into the pair of dark eyes beside her and said, "I'm so proud of you, Jane." She surprised them both and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Jane was thankful for the darkness, because she was sure her face was beet red. She summoned confidence from somewhere and returned the sweet gesture to the blonde's cheek.

"I had a lot of help." Jane reached for the car handle and stepped out of the car.

Maura watched her retreating form as she walked into her house. She got to the door and Maura waved goodbye. Jane watched red brake lights in the distance as Maura sped away.

**There you have it, folks! The next part should be up at the end of the week if I have my way.**

**What are you guys being for Halloween? I need some suggestions. :/ Tell me if/when you review! :) – A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry it's been almost a week since I last updated, but school is literally kicking my butt. On the good side though, my mom sent me Halloween candy in the mail, so I'm a happy camper. :)**

**Sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I just get a little ahead of myself sometimes! I'll fix them though!**

**I still don't own the characters. I'm still a poor college student. (sigh)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

"What do you think about this dress, Jane?" Angela tried in vain to get a reasonable response out of Jane in the middle of the department store. The teenager was busy texting Frost, who was updating her on the currents score of a sports game on T.V.

"It looks exactly like the same dress you showed me three minutes ago. And now that I think about it, it looks like the five dresses before that too." Jane rolled her eyes at her mother. For about the tenth time that day. This was not going well.

"Good. All the more reason for you to try it on," Angela snatched the phone from Jane's fingers as she was in the middle of texting Frost back.

Jane was about to protest, but she saw the look on her mother's face and decided against it. After all, she really did need an outfit for tomorrow. And the sooner she tried the dress on, the faster they could get out of the store.

Jane grabbed the dress that Angela was dangling in front of her and stalked off to the nearest dressing room. She walked into one of the stalls and locked the door. After undressing, Jane slid the dross of the hanger and pulled it on unceremoniously. For the first time she actually took in the details of the dress.

It was black, and form fitting, with the slightest dip in the cleavage forming a sweetheart neckline. The straps came together at the back of her neck creating an old-fashioned silhouette. It was not too short, but still shoed off her athletic legs. With a jacket or cardigan, it would be almost perfect.

_Not half bad._ Jane appraised herself in the mirror. Before long, light knocking interrupted her thoughts. "Janie? How does it fit honey?"

Jane unlocked the door to let her mother into the small cubicle. Angela gasped at the sight of her daughter. She proceeded to praise Jane on her appearance. Jane pretended not to care, but was secretly just as pleased with the dress.

Angela happily fussed over Jane some more before her daughter kicked her out of the dressing room to put her street clothes back on. She handed her mom the dress over the door, and Angela went to the register to purchase it.

Dressed back in her standard jeans and t-shirt, Jane approached her mom just as she was paying at the register. She looked over at her mom expectantly and asked, "So, uh, what now?"

Angela couldn't contain her glee as she exclaimed, "Shoes!"

.+.+.

Jane didn't know why she was nervous. She was prepared. She had this in the bag. It was just a presentation, right? And a scholarship. And a chance to make her parents proud. And a chance to make something of herself. Oh God.

Jane tried in vain not to jiggle her leg in front of all these people. She would have thought that a lame science conference in a dusty old auditorium wouldn't have attracted much of a crowd. She was wrong. The place wasn't packed, but there were only a few empty seats in each row.

The five finalists were seated in a row on the corner of the stage. Jane was on the end, closest to the audience and the spotlighted podium mocked her from a few feet away.

_Maura where the hell are you?_ Jane searched the faces in the crowd once again, looking for the one she longed to see the most. She attempted for a few seconds to look interested in the red headed girl at the podium, presenting her own information, and then went back to looking at the crowd.

From where Jane was sitting, she could clearly see the row occupied by her family. Her mom was listening to the girl at the center of the stage, Frankie looked bored but looked as if he was paying attention as well. Frank Sr. was sitting on the edge of the row, prodding Tommy, who has fallen asleep, slumped over.

Jane smiled a little at that. She couldn't quite blame him.

She wished that Frost was here to make an obnoxious face at her, or even if he was able to text her something stupid to calm her nerves. Sadly, he couldn't. He got roped into chores at the last minute. Jane knew the feeling.

More than anything though, she wanted to see Maura. She wanted to look into those hazel eyes and be calmed by the doctor in a way no one else had ever done for her before. Instead, she settled for trying to pay attention.

Applause sounded as the girl finished her speech. Jane saw a door at the back of the auditorium open just a crack, and light flooded in. Jane's breath caught in her throat when Maura stepped through the light crack in the door. She was here. And she looked beautiful. Jane took in a deep breath and smiled at the doctor. Her dimples made an appearance when Maura smiled back.

.+.+.

Maura didn't want to disturb the audience members by trying to slide into a seat in the same row as Jane's family, so she settled for a seat at the end of the aisle, a few rows behind them. She took in Jane sitting on the stage. She looked very poised and sophisticated, if only slightly nervous.

Maura had missed the participants that had spoken before Jane, with the exception of the student who was speaking how. He was a short, skinny Asian boy, wearing a bow tie. He seemed to know what he was talking about, but was sweating profusely. Maura couldn't help but silently hope that Jane didn't come off as nervous as he did. Or at least if she was nervous, she at least wouldn't be sweaty.

Polite applause followed his speech and he took a seat and let out a deep breath. Maura felt a little bad for him, but focused on Jane. She needed her support the most.

Jane stood up and smoothed her black dress, and the striped sweater around her shoulders. The doctor couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning she looked. Her unruly curls were elegantly pulled away from her face, and the dress framed Jane nicely. _Are those heels on her feet?_ Maura was amazed at the grace Jane possessed, and smiled at the progress she had made at walking in those heels.

After slightly clearing her throat, Jane began to speak. She introduced herself and locked eyes with Maura. Her mom flashed her a quick thumbs up, and she progressed through her presentation. She didn't stumble over her words or falter in the slightest.

Maura was captivated. When the audience applauded at the conclusion of Jane's speech, she was shaken out of her reverie and began to clap enthusiastically. Jane took her seat and the judges deliberated quietly where they were perched at a table in front of the first row.

After a few minutes, a middle-aged, Caucasian lady in an ill-fitting pantsuit approached the podium. She placed her reading glasses on her nose and began to read. Jane straightened her posture and chewed on her thumbnail. She was suddenly nervous. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted this until this moment.

"This year's recipient of the Joseph Bell Memorial Science award and $5000 dollar scholarship goes to…" The lady took her time opening a sealed envelope. _She couldn't have opened it on the way up here? For the love of God…_ Jane went back to jiggling her leg.

"Miss Jane Rizzoli."

Jane sat frozen in her chair. She couldn't comprehend the words. Angela stood up and prompted a standing ovation. It wasn't until the Asian boy next to her gently prodded her, that she made her way up to the woman to accept the award. Her smile lit up her entire face. This was the first time she had won anything that didn't involve a sport.

The ceremony came to a close after Jane accepted her reward, and she made her way down the shallow stairs by the stage to her family. Maura had joined them now, and between her and Angela, she couldn't tell who was more excited.

Angela crushed Jane in a giant bear hug, and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Maura followed suit with a warm hug of her own, and Jane chuckled at the new height difference. Heals had their advantage after all.

The guys were more reserved, Frank Sr. gave Jane a modest, fatherly hug, and Frankie patted her shoulder. Tommy looked like he was still asleep but offered Jane a smile.

Jane noticed her mother and Maura in conversation and caught the tail end of it. Angela had invited her to dinner that night in the Rizzoli household, and Jane tuned in just in time to catch Maura's eye as she said, "I would love to."

.+.+.

When everyone had arrived back at the house, Angela busied herself but putting the already-prepared dishes into the oven for a few minutes to warm them. Luscious smells wafted through the air, making everyone's stomachs growl.

Maura couldn't help but notice how warm Jane's home felt. Maybe it was the presence of her family, or maybe it was the home-cooked Italian meal in the oven. She couldn't put a finger on it, but basked in the feeling nonetheless. She dreaded going home to an empty house. Well, except for Bass.

Jane, Frankie, and Maura shared the sofa in the living room, with Jane in the middle. She marveled at how the doctor looked so relaxed, yet so put together at the same time. She donned a fitting beige dress with a brown belt around her slim waist. They had both abandoned their heels at the door, at Jane's insistence. She claimed that they both shouldn't have to go another minute in those "death shoes."

Frank Sr. relaxed in an arm chair off to the side of the room, and Tommy sat in a love seat on the other side. Jane trapped him in a staring match when she noticed that he seemed just a little too comfortable "admiring" the doctor. Maura noticed, but paid Tommy no mind. She only had eyes for one Rizzoli, and it wasn't the one looking creepily at her breasts.

Tommy's gaze was the first to falter and Jane took that as a surrender. She looked pleased with herself, and patted Maura's leg to get her attention. "Sorry about the game Maur," Jane said intimately to the doctor, "but it's like trying to pull teeth getting these guys to watch anything else." Maura took her attention from the hand that was still on her leg, small tingles igniting in its presence. She looked to the faces of all the Rizzoli boys, whose eyes were now glued to the television.

"It's alright Jane." Maura looked at them again to see if they were still just as oblivious. "I've got a more interesting view anyway," she said, looking directly into Jane's eyes. Jane's cheeks immediately turned red. She didn't think she's ever get used to someone as beautiful as Maura Isles paying her such a compliment.

Maura knew she may have been overstepping the line just a bit, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that Jane wanted the same thing that she did. Also, she just felt so comfortable in the house. The atmosphere was inviting and friendly in a way she hadn't known before.

Jane was about to reply when Angela appeared around the corner from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready.

Jane hopped off the couch and helped the doctor to her feet. The guys moved a little more sluggishly, reluctantly leaving the TV. Jane purposely sat herself in between Tommy and Maura. She not only wanted to be close to the doctor, but she wanted to make sure Tommy had no view of her. Jealousy was a funny thing.

Maura sat down and was amazed at the sheer volume of food on the table. It all looked so delicious, she didn't know where to start.

Frank Sr. stood to say grace before dinner. Everyone joined hands, some more enthusiastically than others. Maura felt slightly ashamed for getting such gratification from holding Jane's hand, but was quickly reassured when Jane winked at her before bowing her head.

The short prayer ended and Frank surprised everyone by raising his glass and saying to simple words, "To Jane!" Everyone repeated and then toasted to Jane's accomplishment. Jane blushed again, this time for a different reason.

After the toast everyone dug into the many Italian dishes that decorated the table. Maura had never tasted so much good, restaurant-quality food all around one dinner table. She let out a small little hum of satisfaction.

Conversation was light, all members occasionally poking fun at one another, or telling funny stories to entertain the guest. Maura felt like a member of the family, and she had just met these people earlier in the day.

The Rizzoli children cleared the table, and Frank Sr. got up to do the dishes. Maura and Angela were left in the dining room, just enjoying one another's company.

"The food was amazing Angela. I would love to learn to cook like that." Maura stated.

"Oh, thank you honey. It's nice to hear that. It's hard to get a 'thank you' out of these hoodlums sometimes." Angela said back to the doctor.

Maura chuckled at the response.

When dinner was over and the dishes put away, everyone adjourned to the living room to relax. Maura didn't want to overstay her welcome, so she found her shoes and prepared to leave. She tapped Jane, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, on the shoulder.

"I think it's time I went home, Jane," Maura admitted. Jane looked a but sad and glanced at the clock. It was getting kind of late.

"I'll walk you to the door." Maura smiled at that. Jane casually linked their fingers together for the short walk as if it were the most natural thing I the world. Perhaps it was.

They both reached the frame of the door, both not wanting the night to end. Maura looked into Jane's eyes, and reached up to caress her cheek. "I'm so very proud of you, Jane. You are an amazing young woman."

Jane couldn't find anything to say, so she just pulled Maura into her arms for a hug. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but instead, settled for a heartfelt, "Thank you." Maura felt the same, but didn't want to scare her off.

Jane released the doctor, and watched her walk away down the driveway to her car. She silently cursed herself for not having the courage to do what she wanted.

Suddenly, she couldn't just let the doctor go. She had to do this, there was no other way.

Maura had reached the door to her car and unlocked it. She pulled it open an inch or two before she heard Jane calling after her. "Maur?" Jane walked down the porch steps, not bothering to put shoes on. "You forgot something."

Maura looked puzzled at the determined Jane Rizzoli in front of her. She cocked her head to the side, questioning Jane's statement. The crisp wind gently whipped her honey blonde hair around her face. They were now only a few inches apart. Jane closed the distance, it was now or never.

They both inched their faces close together, giving one another the opportunity to back away if needed. No one dared. Their lips met slowly, igniting a fire in both of their hearts. Maura's hands came up to wrap around Jane's neck as the kiss deepened. Jane tentatively wrapped her own hands around the doctor's waist, pulling her even closer. The most wonderful sensations climbed up and down their bodies as their lips continued the intimate dance.

After a while they broke the kiss slowly, needing air. Maura smiled a bright dimpled smile at Jane, and Jane returned the gesture. Jane reluctantly untangled herself from the doctor and Maura did the same, opening her car door once again. No words were necessary, both were blissfully happy. Maura slid into the car as Jane backed slowly in the direction of her front porch.

She blew a kiss out the window and drive away.

**I hope that was enough to get you through the next couple of days. I just skipped dinner finishing this chapter for you people! ;) – A **

**(Oh! And thanks to all of the Halloween costume suggestions, I ended up going as Cleopatra. I thought it was hilarious all of you who suggested I go as Jane or Maura on account of I look absolutely nothing like either one of them. A girl can dream though, right?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, gorgeous, gorgeous people. I have another update for you, I can't promise you'll like it (and I'm not so sure I like it myself…) But thank you so much for all of the wonderful and positive reviews I've gotten. I love all of you. **

**P.S. Someone asked how old they are in this and I suppose Jane is 18 and Maura is around 25 if that clears things up…**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters, just their pretend thoughts and actions.**

.+.+.

Chapter 7

Jane made her way back into the house, after watching the doctor drive away. She plopped down happily on the sofa in between her brothers without a word. The guys didn't look away from the TV, but Angela looked up from the newspaper she was reading while perched on the loveseat.

"Did Maura leave already, Jane?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah, she had some, uh, papers to grade," Jane mumbled. It was the only thing she could think of.

"Well I hope you at least walked her to her car, Jane. Don't forget your manners." Angela lightly scolded Jane, knowing she was a bit rough around the edges, but she knew how to treat a nice lady like Dr. Isles.

"Oh, I did." Jane said back to her mother, unable to hide the smile that spread across her face.

Angela smiled back, and returned her attention to the paper she was reading. She held the sports section out to Jane who politely declined. 'If you don't mind Ma, I think I'm going to bed a little early tonight. Winning so many awards has cut into my beauty sleep." Jane said cheekily to her mom.

"You look plenty beautiful to me, sweetheart," Angela said honestly. "I'm still so proud of you. Goodnight." Jane, a bit out of character, walked over and gave her mother a light, one-armed squeeze before heading off to her room. She stopped on the way to pluck Frankie on the head, who was making light gagging noises.

Some things never change.

Jane closed the door to her room and found her favorite pair of sweatpants. She grabbed her phone and dialed Frost's number. They weren't the type to indulge in "girl talk" but Jane was bursting at the seams. She had to tell someone her good news.

Frost picked up after a few rings, "Yo."

"You'll never guess what happened, man." Jane said excitedly

"You bought a thong!" Frost said, mock surprise in his voice.

"Yes, for you to wear on Friday's at the Chip n' Dale strip nights you love so much." Jane deadpanned.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" Frost countered. He asked a serious question this time, "So did you win the award, or what Rizzoli, don't leave a brother hangin.'"

"Well yeah, I did, but there's more." Jane said, almost whispering into the phone. Frost waited for her to continue.

"We kissed." Jane said to Frost.

He couldn't hid his surprise, "Really?" He silently chastised himself for sounding so interested in his best friend's girly escapades.

"Yeah, man. It was awesome." Jane said.

"I told you about your lady-charming powers. I knew it was only a matter of time. So are you guys, like, official?" Frost asked.

"Yes Frost. You're invited to the wedding. It's tomorrow." Jane said, her sarcasm seeping back into her tone.

Frost welcomed the tone shift, unsure of how much more girl talk he could take. "Well then I will have a nicely wrapped toaster oven for you at the reception."

"Whatever, dork. I'll see you later." Jane said to her friend.

"Over and out, partner." Frost said before hanging up.

Jane smiled at the dorkiness of her best friend and rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see. She was silently grateful to have such a good friend. She'd never say it out loud though.

After flipping off her bedside lamp and slipped under her covers. She fell asleep dreaming of the soft lips of a certain doctor.

.+.+.

Maura sliced some strawberries, while absentmindedly humming to herself. She bent over, when finished, and set the fruit in front of Bass. He messily chewed his dinner, looking very content for a tortoise.

The doctor got ready for bed, with a smile on her face. Her empty house just didn't feel as empty tonight. Dressed in her favorite silk pajamas, she dipped gracefully under her down comforter.

Maura lay in her bed, the sheets' warmth surrounding her, and lulling her gently to sleep. She thought back to a few hours ago when she had Jane's lips so blissfully pressed against hers. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her new favorite student on Monday morning.

The events of the evening suddenly hit Maura full force. She sat up in her bed, as if jerked awake by some noise. _What have I done?_ She wondered to herself. It suddenly occurred to Maura that her behavior was reprehensible. She thought back to Jane, her unruly brown curls, the cute deep dimples in her cheeks, the swagger she effortlessly displayed when she walked. How could something so wrong feel so right?

That was quite possibly the most amazing kiss Maura had ever shared with anyone. _What if someone saw us?_ Maura wondered. _What if Jane tells someone?_ The doctor knew that Jane would never gloat about what happened between the two. If anyone she would just tell Barry. They seemed to be good friends.

Maura lay back down in her bed, her emotions warring within her brain. She started out so happy, and now dread filled her mind, her body, and her heart. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

.+.+.

Monday morning showed its face just a little too soon for Maura's taste. She was dreading the day because she had made a decision. She had to break things off with Jane. It was just too risky.

Maura had always valued her intelligence. From an early age, she knew she was different, and learned to not flinch when cruel kids called her "Maura the bore-a." It was a terrible (and not well thought-out) nickname that she managed to get used to. That's why she studied so hard to become a medical examiner. Dead people couldn't mock her if they wanted to. She assumed they wouldn't want to anyway, on account of she was the only person that could speak for them. Maura knew that if someone found out about her and Jane, it could jeopardize her chances of having a career. She couldn't risk that. No one had stood in the way of that before, and now wasn't a time to start.

The doctor sat at her desk, staring blankly ahead. She was well aware of the fact that she was ridiculously early for class. She had gotten dressed this morning quickly, having planned her outfit the night before, along with the speech she planned to deliver to Jane. She tried not to cringe when she thought about it.

Her thoughts strayed to Jane anyway. She wondered if Jane was going to make it to class on time today, or if she would have to cover for her again. Despite her grim thoughts, she smiled at the thought of the perpetually late teenager.

Just then, the object of her thoughts walked in the door, her book bag casually hanging on one shoulder. She had a bouquet of pink tulips in one hand. Maura's heart melted. This was going to be just as hard as she thought, if not harder.

"Pretty flowers, for a pretty lady," Jane said with a wink, handing Maura the tulip. Jane leaned in to kiss the doctor on the cheek. Maura closed her eyes and savored it. She hated herself for it.

Maura then realized she had yet to say anything. "What's wrong, Maur? You don't like tulips?" Jane said, questioningly. She knew the flower had been too much.

"No Jane, it's beautiful." Maura stressed the last word, hoping Jane would pick up on her meaning.

"Then what's wrong?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I don't think we should do this," Maura began.

"Do what, Maur?" Jane knew exactly what, but she had to hear it for herself.

Maura felt like her heart was breaking. She knew it wasn't physically possible, but she felt it just the same. "I don't think we should be together. It's too risky." Maura's tone was strangely robotic, but it was the only way she could get out the words. "You're my student Jane. I could lose my job. You could lose your award, and your scholarship money. You've got so much going for you…"

Jane looked up to meet the doctor's hazel eyes. Her own were watery and on the verge of tears. She saw the faraway look in Maura's eyes and realized that she was serious. "No. Yeah, I get it. I'll go."

Jane hung her head and picked up her book bag from the floor. She silently lifted the pink flowers from the teacher's desk and turned to walk away, willing the tears to stay in her eyes for just another minute.

"Jane, wait!" Maura called after the brunette's retreating form. Jane didn't stop walking. She just threw the flowers in the trash can by the door frame, and walked out the door.

.+.+.

3 days.

That's how long it had been since Jane walked out the door that morning. It's how long ago Maura took the day off from work, because she couldn't teach with red puffy eyes. It's how many days Jane had woken up late, and stumbled out to Frost's car in the morning.

Frost and Jane sat in their normal seats in the anatomy classroom. Frost took a few notes every now and then, but Jane had yet to look up from her paper. She took to avoiding the doctor as best she could. She could feel Maura's eyes on her as she spoke to the class, willing her to look up. She never did. By the end of class, she had a page of scribbles, and hadn't learned a single thing.

Jane looked up to see that her classmates were leaving the room, and Frost was beside her packing up his things. She could see that Maura was trying her best to make her way over to her, but students filled he path to her desk. Jane made no attempt to make it any easier for the doctor, or meet her half way.

A young man approached Dr. Isles' desk before she could make her way ever to Jane. Jane vaguely remembered him as being an English teacher, but couldn't think of his name. She left the room with Frost in tow, after hearing his attempt to make friendly conversation with the doctor.

Maura tried to listen to the man in front of her. She focused long enough to catch his name, Oliver Jameson, but the rest of her attention was on Jane, who was leaving her classroom. Again.

With no brown-eyed Rizzolis to distract her, Maura listened to "Mr. Oliver Jameson, English teacher from down the hall, nice to meet you." He rambled on a little more, mentioning coffee, and getting to know one other. Maura had no interest but politely smiled at his idle conversation. She took the time to appraise him as he talked.

He seemed nice enough, with his clean-cut sandy blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. He was a little over-confident, and dressed well, but Maura couldn't help but compare him to Jane. There was almost no comparison. He didn't have twinkling brown eyes, or unruly brunette curls.

Finally, Maura can't take it anymore, and politely dismissed Oliver Jameson. She tells him that she has work to do, which she does, but she probably won't get anything done. Not with so much on her mind. She wished that this was a different world, and she and Jane could have met some other way.

_What am I even doing?_ For the first time in her life, Maura Isles does not know the answer to a question.

.+.+.

Frost was sick of seeing his best friend look as if someone had shot her hazel-eyed puppy. He decided it was time to take action. He knew Jane would bounce back. She always did. But he knew that this wasn't just some girl that had rejected her. Jane had really opened herself up to the doctor, and been shot down.

Against his better judgment, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Frost lied and told Jane and Frankie that he had to take a test in the morning and couldn't take them to school. It was just one Friday morning. They could manage without him for a day.

Frost pulled up to the school, and parked his car. There were only a few other cars in the lot, and he hoped the one he was looking for had arrived. He walked purposefully down the hall until he came to the anatomy classroom. The door was cracked open, and Dr. Isles sat at the desk, writing intently on a notepad. She looked up when she saw him walking towards her, and put her pen down.

"Good morning, Barry. What can I do for you?" She pretended to act as if she didn't know why he was standing there. His grades in her class were good; he didn't need the extra help.

"I know it's none of my business." Frost stated. The doctor cocked her head to the side, questioning the conversation. This is not how she imagined it would start out. "You and Jane. It's none of my business."

"Barry…"

Frost continued. He had to get this out. "Gabe Maxwell took Jane to prom last year. He even paid for the limo ride."

Maura was thoroughly confused. Before she could speak, Frost continued, "Roxie Lightfoot took Jane to the movies a few months ago, over the summer. She even let Jane pick the movie."

"Barry, this is all nice to know, but –" Frost spoke again, "Melanie Andres, who works at Starbucks, gave Jane free coffee for half the winter. She wrote her number on every cup."

"I don't know what this has to do with anything, Barry." Maur sighed, defeated.

"My point is, she didn't bring any of them flowers." Frost said, looking into the doctor's eyes to make sure she got the point. "Jane never takes the first step, unless she's totally sure about something. She never puts herself on the line like that."

"Look, I'm not trying to be nosy or obnoxious or anything, but Jane's my best friend. She's take a bullet for me, and I would gladly do the same. She could have had any of those people if she wanted them. She never showed any interest."

Maura saw where this was going an immediately felt guilt rise up to her chest. "Barry, I don't think you understand. There's so much at risk here."

"Yeah. There is." Frost said nothing else, just walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder once as he walked away.

.+.+.

There was nothing like ending a Monday afternoon with detention.

It had been 2 weeks since Frost had approached the teacher. Maura had let his words roll around in her head the whole time, contemplating just what to do. Tension between both her and Jane were extremely high, and both looked equally miserable. Jane's grades had slipped a few points in anatomy.

_Just my luck._ Jane thought as she walked into detention, which was incidentally held in Maura's classroom. There were more people there this time. Perhaps she wasn't the only one with a tardy problem. She looked at the sketchy guy beside her, counting money under his desk. Tardies probably weren't his only problem.

Jane sat at a desk by the window. Staring out of it, trying to make time pass just a little more quickly. She would occasionally look at the doctor who would avert her eyes after being caught staring. They played a little more eyeball tag, before detention received a visitor.

Oliver Jameson approached Maura's desk once again, startling out of her daze of Jane-staring. He rested half of his weight on the corner of her desk. He touched Maura's arm as he said something. Jane, who was suddenly paying attention, fought the surge of jealousy over the contact. She then remembered she had no reason to be jealous. Maura didn't belong to her. She never really did.

Jane looked closely at Mr. Jameson. He was attractive, and looked a little older than Maura. You could tell he was well off by the clothes he wore, his shiny gold watch, and the way he carried himself. He knew he was better than these measly detention maggots. Jane hated herself for thinking that he and Maura would look good together. America's poster couple.

Maura thought about ways to gently let this man down. He was kind of nice, but more than a little arrogant. Also he kept touching her arm, which made her slightly uncomfortable. Maura gently told the man that she wasn't interested, and he took it pretty well. He was actually more pleasant when he wasn't trying to "woo" her. Go figure.

A full hour had gone by and detention was over. Jane bolted out of the door along with the other unlucky patrons. Maura gently nudged Mr. Jameson out of the way to catch her before she left the building. He looked mildly confused, but just went back to his classroom unfazed.

Maura went to the parking lot, looking for any sign of Jane, but by the time she got there, there were only a few cars left, and no people in sight. She sighed and began to walk back to her classroom, hoping that Mr. Jameson wasn't there to see the deflated look on her face. She was in no mood to explain herself.

Just as Maura was about to go back inside, she saw it. Sitting chained against the bike rack was Jane's bike. She recognized if from the time Jane had left it at her house, and came back to get it the next day. Without a better plan, Maura stood at the edge of the rack and waited for Jane to make an appearance.

She spotted Jane from a few feet away, but Jane hadn't seen her yet. She was intently focused on the screen of her phone. Walking blindly in the direction of the doctor, Jane looked up, and surprise decorated her features.

"Jane. Can I talk to you?" Maura asked tentatively. Jane stood unmoving for a second, but then let Maura lead them both back to the classroom. She gently closed the door behind the brunette.

"What are we doing here, Dr. Isles?" Jane said, coldly. The formal address stung Maura, but she was determined to soldier on. She looked closely at Jane who looked tired. She didn't even look mad, just tired.

"I've made a mistake, Jane." Maura confessed. Jane had yet to meet her gaze.

"Go back to Mr. Jameson, Maura. You two seemed rather cozy." Jane said, no bitterness in her tone. It shocked Maura how deflated Jane looked. Her confident swagger was nowhere to be found, and sagging shoulders and dragging feet had taken its place.

"Jane. Look at me." Jane didn't meet her eyes. Maura gently took hold of the brunette's chin, and coaxed her face upward, so Jane had no choice but to look at her.

"I don't want him. I never did." Maura confessed. "I am so terribly sorry Jane, for the mistake I've made."

Jane looked hopeful, as Maura caressed her cheek and continued to speak. "I was just scared. When I'm scared I push people away."

"You cut up dead people, and you're afraid of me?" Jane said back to the doctor. Her eyes lit up with the humor she always projected.

Maura was relieved to see the version of Jane she had been missing begin to shine through. "I'm not afraid of you Jane. It used to scare me that I felt such a connection to you. I've never let anyone come between me and my work." Maura confessed.

"Used to scare you, huh?" Jane teased.

"Not anymore." Maura smiled.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Jane asked, honestly.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Maura looked adorably hopeful. Jane could not deny this woman if she wanted to.

"I would love to." Jane replied, smiling.

Maura wasted no time, and planted a firm kiss on Jane's smiling lips.

**Longggggg chapter. My fingers hurt from typing. Sorry if it's moving a little fast? I have trouble pacing myself sometimes. I'm not too happy with this chapter. Leave comments/concerns/suggestions? – A :)**

**Oh! P.S. I'm thinking of writing a Calzona fic if anyone cares, but I still don't know. Idk of any of you are Calzona shippers or not, just thought I'd share… haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a hell of a day and its only 10:30. I went home to borrow my mom's laptop (which is probably older than I am, and the size of a large dictionary…) and came back to school this morning. Obviously my roommate wasn't expecting me because her friends were sleeping in MY BED on MY SHEETS with MY PILLOWS. AND ATE ALL OF MY HALLOWEEN CANDY. I'm angry, PMSing (with no candy), and out of laundry detergent so I'm writing this to take my mind off things. Sorry if I sound grumpy.  
><strong>

**Still don't own the characters, cause if I did, I would be able to afford a room of my own.**

.+.+.

CHAPTER 8

Jane was over at Frost's house, spending a typical Friday night doing nothing. Frost was hard at work, playing some sort of video game that involved a bunch of controllers and a headset. He talked to other people using the devices and occasionally stopped to write things down on a yellow notepad. Frost and his computer buddies had developed the game themselves, and Frost was always looking for ways to improve it, thus the notepad. Jane was impressed, no doubt, but she'd never tell Frost. He didn't need to inflate his ego. She smirked at the thought of the most humble guy she knew becoming headstrong.

Jane curled up a few feet from Frost on an oversized beanbag. She sunk deeply into the cushion of the chair reading a comic book. It had been a while since she'd read one, but it was better than reading the car magazines in his room. She wouldn't stoop to that.

"So where's she takin' ya?" Frost asked, chancing a quick glance in Jane's direction.

Jane just assumed he was talking to some nerd she'd never met through the headset and kept reading. "Jane?" Frost asked, pausing his game.

"What? Oh, um, what? You were talking to me?" Jane looked up at Frost.

"Well it's not like I would ask anyone else where their hot lady teacher was taking them tomorrow…" Frost teased.

"Hell if I know Frost, I'm not even sure I'm going." Jane looked back at him. Frost continued the game and yelled a few phrases into the microphone of the headset.

"Why not, Jane? The doc's all you've been talking about for the last couple of weeks." Frost said back to Jane, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Jane took a second to briefly wonder how Frost was holding two conversations at once. The kid had talent, that was for sure. "Because I don't know if she'll drop me off after the 'date,' if you can even call it that, and decide that I'm just not good for her again." Jane wasn't sure she could handle being rejected for a second time.

Frost nodded and continued to listen to Jane's absentminded ramblings. "I bought her flowers, Frost. Pink obnoxious flowers." It wasn't so much the money she'd spent, or the fact that she's bought the teacher flowers, but what had happened to those flowers later that morning.

"I know," Frost answered her, "I wasted gas going to three stores that morning looking for some tulips that symbolized new beginnings or some shit." Frost looked at Jane, teasing her with his eyes.

"Thank you, jerk. I will donate two bucks to the gasoline fund for your piece of crap car." Jane teased back.

"At least I have a car…" Frost challenged, never shying away from the chance to give Jane a taste of her own medicine.

Touché. Jane had to think to come up with something quick in reply. "And who is going on a date tomorrow? Oh yeah… me!" Jane threw back at Frost.

"You gonna ride her around on your bike, Rizzoli? Classy." Frost knew he had one this round. For once he had better comebacks than his best friend. Victory sure was sweet.

"Whatever Frost just keep playing your sissy little game." Jane sulked from the beanbag chair.

A few minutes went by and Jane quit sulking and went back to reading her comic book. Frost looked back at her and laughed. She tried to fight the smile that creeped its way onto her face, but her dimples have her away. He held up a controller to Jane and asked, "You wanna play?"

"And have you kick my ass twice in one night, Frost? No way."

Frost laughed out loud at that, and Jane threw her book at the back of his head, and joined along with him.

.+.+.

Maura nervously piddled around her house, cleaning counters that were already spotless and dusting furniture that already sparkled. She was anxious and excited and couldn't sit still. She knew that this was her one chance to prove to Jane that she was seriously invested in their relationship. Well, if you could call it that.

Everything was so new and exciting, which was fun, but at the same time it was also confusing. She figured that she would just wait and see where things took them, on account of she didn't want to scare Jane away.

Even though she was a few minutes early, Maura grabbed her keys, purse, and the present she had wrapped especially for Jane. After taking one last look in the mirror and straightening her green cashmere sweater, Maura stepped out of the door and locked it.

Riding in her black Mustang, Maura smiled to herself as she thought of the last time Jane had ridden in her car. She thought about how enamored the brunette was with the vehicle, and the gentle humming that came from Jane as she listened to the radio. When she pulled up to Jane's house, the teenager was already outside.

Jane made her way over to the car with a bright smile that lit up her face. She looked nervous, but still happy, and almost more excited than the doctor looked herself. She made her way to the passenger side of the car, and after opening the door, she slid down into the seat.

Maura smiled at her, and said "Good morning, Jane."

God Jane had missed her voice, even though she had just seen the doctor the day before in class. Somehow it just wasn't the same. "Morning, Maura." Jane replied.

Maura's car came to a stop in front of a stoplight, and the doctor took the opportunity to lean across the center console and place a quick warm kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Jane fought her blush and asked, "What was that for?" looking up at Maura.

"For giving me a second chance." Maura answered honestly.

Jane looked to the person just a few feet away and caressed her cheek, "Only 'cause you're cute."

Maura was taken aback, and laughed at Jane's statement. She could have sworn the brunette was going to say something a little more serious, given the intense gaze she had received just seconds before Jane had spoken. A car horn blared behind them, signaling that their stolen stoplight moment was over.

Jane reached over and played with the radio, putting it on a pop station for the drive to wherever they were going. Without looking over at Maura, she casually asked, "So, any chance of you telling me where we're headed?"

Maura replied not taking her eyes off the road, "Not a chance."

The pair traveled for about 20 minutes, conversation flowing through the car as if they had known one another for years instead of weeks. Maura pulled the car off the highway and onto an exit ramp. They drove for a few more miles before coming to a diner.

It looked like your typical 1950's style American diner. "This is where you're taking me, Maur?" The surprise was evident in Jane's voice. Maura chuckled at Jane's perplexed face.

"Of course not, Jane. This is only the beginning." Maura grabbed Jane's present, and was first to hop out of the car and jogged around the car to open the door for Jane. The brunette took her offered hand and stood, "Thank you, kind lady, but I believe that's my job." She told Maura, as the blonde closed the car door behind her.

"Why is opening the doors your job, Jane?" Maura asked, obviously amused.

"Well because obviously, I'm the guy." Jane said to Maura, both of them walked leisurely towards the door to the diner. Jane proved a point by opening the entrance door for Maura, who simply replied, "We'll see about that." As she walked through.

Jane was shocked when she walked into the diner to see that the inside didn't look like a diner at all. There were Chinese decorations everywhere, and a giant golden Buddha fountain in the middle of the restaurant. Traditional neon lights adorned the edges of the restaurant, and some of the signs that hung up on the walls.

A hostess approached the pair and said, "Welcome to the Zen Garden Diner, how many in your party?"

"Two please," Maura said politely, and grabbed Jane's hand so they could follow the hostess that lead them to a booth by the window. Jane hadn't stopped staring at the decorations, which amused Maura, even as they sat down. The hostess placed two menus in front of the pair.

"Take your time, your waiter will be out to take your orders in a few minutes." With that said, the girl went back to claim her position at the hostess podium.

Maura walked Jane through the menus of her favorite restaurant. Jane had no idea what to order, on account of everything sounded absolutely delicious. I guy came by wearing a black shirt with a golden Buddha logo on the chest and across the back.

"Can I take your order, ladies?" he smiles at them both with a pen poised on paper, waiting for them to place their orders.

"Why don't you order for us, Maur?" Jane looked expectantly at Maura, who smiled and rattled off an order large enough to feed a small army. The waiter looked impressed. He collected the menus and made his way back to the kitchen to fill the order.

Jane took the opportunity to get to know Maura better, and Maura did the same. The pair told animated stories about their childhoods, and dreams, both sets of stories contrastingly different. Maura told about summers in Europe visiting her parent's friends and relatives while Jane recounted memories about Tommy, Frankie, and Frost, and all of their past adventures.

The food arrived shortly after, and the two women dug in. Maura was amused by how much food Jane could put away. For someone who was so tall and skinny, she sure had a big appetite. Maura would have never guessed. After light conversation, Maura glanced at her watch and realized that they better get moving if they wanted to make it to their destination on time. She asked their waiter for the check when he walked by.

Jane felt around in her pockets for her wallet. She had more than enough money in her bank account from her allowance and odd summer jobs that she had been doing for years. She wasn't like Tommy and Frankie who blew through cash almost as fast as they got it.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura questioned.

"A gentleman always pays," she replied, smirking at Maura.

Maura said back to her, "I know." The waiter walked by and took Maura's card and the tab without stopping. Jane's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Something tells me you pay have planned that."

"You'll never know."

Maura checked her watch again, getting impatient. They really should be leaving soon.

"Are we in a hurry, babe?" Jane asked. Maura's stomach did a little flip at the mention of the pet name.

Maura reached beside her in the seat and grabbed the box she had wrapped for Jane, "We will be, if you don't open this soon."

Jane looked back at Maura and replied, "First paying for the meal and then bearing gifts, why Dr. Isles, I believe you are spoiling me."

The waiter returned Maura's card and a receipt, and she took her time placing both in her purse as Jane tore through wrapping paper. "Hurry up, Jane, if you want to know where I'm taking you."

Jane's face took on a look of complete shock as she held up what Maura had given her. She couldn't form words if she wanted to. Her excitement automatically grew as she turned over the gift in her hands.

Maura took her silence as a good thing and said, "The game starts at 5."

.+.+.

**I originally didn't mean to end it here, but I have to go to meet someone, and deal with the whole roommate thing. Wish me luck! I'll update soon if I can. I should have my laptop back soon too. **

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9

**I honestly don't blame you for hating me, everyone. I haven't updated in a few weeks. Thank you to everyone who commented even though it has been a while. Your kind words are appreciated more than you know! I love you all!**

.+.+.

CHAPTER 9

Jane could hardly contain her excitement, as she clutched the green jersey in her fingers.

It looked real. It felt real. No freaking way.

"Maura… This is… Wow."

"Only the best for you, Jane." Maura said, as she leaned in to place a quick peck on Jane's check.

Jane fought the blush creeping its way onto her features as Maura's soft lips came into contact with her face. She wasn't used to being treated so well. Normally, it was her job to "woo" her lady, not the other way around.

"I take it you know where we're headed?" Maura asked Jane, with a twinkle in her eye. It had taken a lot to keep it s secret all day. She knew from what Jane had told her that she didn't play much basketball, but she was a Boston Celtics fan that could keep up with the best of them.

"We're going to the first Celtics playoff game?" Jane's eyes widened considerably, and Maura thought to herself how the girl in front of her looked remarkably adorable.

Maura simply nodded and smiled brightly while looking back at the brunette. Jane shocked her by wrapping her long arms around the doctor and squeezing warmly. She bounced a little in all her excitement, which made Maura giggle into the embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jane repeated, obviously grateful for the gift. She took a moment to appreciate how perfectly the doctor fit into her arms, and thought how she could get used to the feeling.

"Do you know how rare these tickets are, Maur?" Jane scoffed a bit at her own words. Of course she did. "They must have cost you a fortune!" Jane still stared at the other woman in disbelief.

"I know someone who knows someone." Maura replied with a shrug. That wasn't exactly a lie. If "knowing someone" meant knowing the man on the phone who had sold her the tickets. Technically, she did "know" him, just not very well. She didn't want Jane to feel uncomfortable at the amount of money she spent on the gift. She was glad to do it, especially if such an action got this response out of Jane. She would do it again if she had the choice, any day.

Jane looked down at the jersey again, appreciating the richness of the fabric and the authenticity of it. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Maura said from the passenger side of the car, "Are you coming, Jane?" Maura stood ready at the passenger door, and held it open for her. Jane gently slid into the seat, and had yet to stop blushing.

Maura Jogged around to the other side of the car after closing Jane's door, and gracefully climbed in. She took another look at the Jersey in the hands of her companion and applauded herself on the color choice. The green of the jersey matched perfectly with the green in her sweater. She put her Mustang in reverse, and plugged the GPS back into the power source. Maura glanced over at Jane, and nearly choked.

Jane sat in the opposite seat of the car in just her tank top, in the process of pulling the shirt over her head. The tank had ridden up just a bit, and left Jane's toned stomach on display to the doctor. Maura fought the urge to reach across the console and stroke the soft-looking skin. Jane finished pulling the jersey over her curls, oblivious to the effect that the extra skin she had on display had on Maura.

Maura gripped the steering wheel with an unnecessary amount of force as she drove the car onto the highway, in the direction of the arena. She needed a change of focus. Fast.

"I should probably warn you," Maura began, without looking at Jane, "I've never been to one of these before."

"Well yeah, Maur. The playoffs are almost impossible to get tickets to." Jane said, absentmindedly while fiddling with the radio station.

Maura worriedly chewed on one of per manicured thumbnails, a habit she only relied on when nervous.

Jane chanced a look in Maura's direction. She finally caught on. "Seriously, Maura?" Jane paused, still looking at Maura's profile. "You've never been to a live game before?"

"My parents really preferred other forms of entertainment." Maura said to Jane, as if that explained everything.

Jane fought the laugh that was bubbling up from deep within her. "Well, then Doctor, what are you used to?" She asked playfully.

"I could teach you wonders regarding the world of fencing." Maura said, brightly. "Oh! Or ballet!"

Jane had to laugh out loud at that. Maura couldn't help herself, and joined in with Jane's beautiful laughter. She put the car in park after pulling into a snug parking spot within the crowded lot.

"Well Maura, I gotta admit that I get pretty into the game, but I'll be gentle with you, since it's your first time and everything." Jane winked at the doctor. Maura was suddenly grateful for the fact that she wasn't driving anymore. She probably would have crashed her shiny, black car with another wink and double entendre from Jane Rizzoli.

"I trust that you'll be a perfect gentleman."

.+.+.

If Maura had known there would be so many people at this game, she perhaps would have picked a different activity for this date. Sure, Jane had been excited for this game, but she had just assumed that was representative of Jane's love for basketball.

She had been wrong. Really wrong.

Maura clutched tightly to Jane's left hand, and let the taller brunette lead them through the rambunctious Celtics fans. As they walked in the direction of the seats Maura had purchased for the game Maura fought to keep her breathing under control. She really didn't like crowds. Maura made a conscious effort to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Jane, and that's all that mattered.

Once they arrived at their seats, Maura let out an audible sigh of relief, causing Jane to look in her direction. Jane looked at her with concerned eyes, "You okay, Maur?" she asked as she casually slung an arm around Maura's shoulders. Maura concentrated on the warmth that flooded through her with Jane's simple touch. It amazed her how right it felt.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm fine."

The buzzer sounded to signal the start of the game. An announcer called players names as lights flashed, and med flooded in from the locker room to the court, soaking up the attention. Jane cheered along with the eager fans in their section, her arm never leaving the shoulders of the blonde woman next to her.

The game was off to a good start. Maura battle with her nerves by sprouting off any fact she could remember about basketball in general. "Did you know that basketball was first invented by James Naismith, who taught at the YMCA in Springfield, Massachusetts?"

Jane looked lovingly into the eyes of the woman next to her and said, "As a matter of fact, Maur, I did not." She smiled and kissed the doctor on the check as a reward for her adorableness.

Maura was relieved that Jane hadn't shot her one of those confused looks she was so used to getting when she went into "Doctor Mode" and started spewing facts about random things.

The game went on rather smoothly, Jane continued cheering with the other fans in green and Maura every once in a while stated a fact to quell her impending anxiety. The fourth quarter was almost over. Soon they would be alone and safe again in Maura's car. She couldn't wait.

The game was tied. Boston called a timeout within the last few minutes of the game. The crowd grew more rowdy as the seconds ticked by. Even Jane was standing in her seat, along with everyone else in the arena. Maura remained sitting, trying not to panic.

She tried to breathe deeply. It seemed as if every little sound was amplified in her ears. The squeaks of the players' shoes, the shouting of the crowd, and the cheers of the underdressed cheerleaders all rang loudly in Maura's head. All she wanted was to get out. Maura's breaths became shallower as her panic rose. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, but was determined to keep them in.

The buzzer sounded the end of the timeout, making Maura visibly jump. She had to get out of here. Now. Jane was alerted of Maura's flinch and looked down to her, hugging herself tightly while sitting in the seat.

"Maura?" Jane jumped down from the top of her seat, and put her hands on the doctor's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

Maura, on top of her panic, felt something else in that moment: embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Jane." She mumbled while standing on shaky legs, "I have to go."

Maura ran down the short flight of stairs back to the interior of the arena. She ran down the deserted hallway of concession stands and ticket booths. She willed her breathing to even out, and tried to stop her brain from panicking. Meanwhile, back in the gym, Jane took one last look at the basketball game, and went to find Maura. She grabbed their belongings and went in search of the doctor.

She found Maura crouched down on the ground beside and emergency exit. Jane's heart broke once she took in the ragged breathing and disheveled appearance of the blonde woman. She dropped the items she was holding and sat next to Maura, rubbing slow, gentle circles onto her smooth back.

"Slow, deep breaths, Maura." She still held onto the woman beside her. "Breathe with me." Jane took a slow deep breath in, and then let it out just as gently. Maura concentrated on Jane's breathing, and within a few minutes, her own had evened out.

"There you go, honey. I'm right here." Jane looked into the hazel eyes a few inches from her own, "You're safe."

Maura couldn't help the cloud of dread that was now draped over her. She heard the fans screaming in the distance and knew that the game was over. She looked at Jane apologetically and said, "I'm sorry I made you miss the end." Maura looked down at her lap, warring with the guilty emotions in her head.

"I don't care about that, Maura." Jane said, never dropping her gaze. She took her own hand and lifted Maura's chin so that the blonde's eyes would meet her own. "All that matters is that you're okay."

Maura smiled at Jane's kind words. "I guess I should mention that I don't usually prefer large crowds." She said with a meek smile.

Jane chuckled and pulled the smaller woman in for a hug. Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder, breathing her in.

The couple made their way to the parking lot, and found Maura's Mustang with ease. Jane never released Maura's hand during the short walk, and was reluctant to, even as they reached Maura's car.

The ride back to Jane's neighborhood was spent in comfortable silence. Maura was still feeling embarrassed for her behavior, but chose not to speak about it. Jane knew she was ashamed but wished Maura would just let it go. Everyone had their downfalls.

Maura turned into Jane's neighborhood, prepared to take her home, when suddenly Jane told her to stop the car. Maura pulled over next to the neighborhood park, and wondered why Jane had asked her to stop. Jane simply looked over to Maura and said, "Swing with me." Maura would be damned if she tried to deny those dimples.

The two walked hand in hand to the swing set. The swings looked sturdy, but worn, and somehow wise in all their years. The sky was clear that night, and the moon was unusually bright. There was a crisp wind every now and then, but otherwise the night was pleasant.

"These were built when we first moved here." Maura sat down in the swing next to Jane's and listened intently. "I was maybe three? And I bugged my parents to let me swing on 'the big kid swings.'" Jane smiled fondly at the memory. They both continued to swing, not taking off high enough to stop the conversation. Every now and then the sound of rustling leaves could be heard in the wind.

"I finally convinced my Ma and Pop to let me swing without them pushing me." Jane said, looking in Maura's direction.

Maura smiled at the thought of a young Jane, trying to prove her toughness, even as a toddler. "So what happened?" Maura asked, tilting her head curiously, her hair falling gently over her shoulder.

"I busted my ass."

The pair laughed and told stories of their contrasting childhoods. They soon moved the conversation to a park bench when the swing seats became uncomfortable, and they got tired of holding on to the chains holding the swings up. "I really am sorry about today, Jane." Maura said, looking at the brunette's face illuminated by the moon.

"Don't even apologize, Maur. No one's ever done anything so nice for me." Jane told her honestly, smiling. In that moment, they both felt oddly connected to one another. They completed each other in a way that was unusually for the both of them. They had each found a puzzle piece that they didn't know was missing until they had met.

They both leaned in slowly until their lips met. What started off as a slow and gentle kiss, gained passion by the second. Jane tangled her hands in soft honey colored hair, while Maura practically straddled Jane's lap. Feeling bold, Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, and Maura granted her access in return.

A new sense of passion was ignited when their tongues met, and the pair dived further into the kisses with reckless abandon. A dog barked somewhere in the distance, breaking each woman out of her reverie. The kiss was slowly broken, and Maura rested her forehead against Jane's enjoying the height advantage.

Maura looked down, suddenly embarrassed at the fact that she had all but climbed on top of Jane. "Sorry for squishing you." She said.

"S'not like I'm complaining," Jane replied, slightly out of breath. She held the doctor in her lap and enjoyed the closeness for a few more minutes, knowing that this moment couldn't possibly last forever, no matter how much she wanted it to. A few more minutes passed, and Maura said the words Jane knew were coming:

"I think it's time I took you home."

.+.+.

**I know, it's short! I'm sorry! But I'm also tired. And really sorry for neglecting this story for a little while. Please comment and review! Your encouraging words get me through my day. Good news, though! Christmas break is soon. Which means we have a whole month full of updates, eggnog, and food. :) What are you guys doing for the holidays? – A. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I get it. You hate me. But in my defense I've been in the hospital for an ungodly amount of time. I was really sick, but I'm getting better. Also I have a job now, but I should still update? Who knows? Does anyone even read these? Oh well. I warn you in advance it's been a while since I've written… Read at your own risk.**

Three weeks later found Jane and Maura in a very secluded, very luxurious supply closet behind the gym. What started as an innocent meeting place for catching up and just simply being alone, quickly became a prime location for after school make out sessions. It was pretty much safe to say this particular place had been abandoned by the school's custodial staff long ago.

Nimble fingers twisted a little harder within honey blonde hair, just the way she liked it. The brunette was rewarded with a faint moan from the doctor. Jane continued by pressing deliberate kisses down Maura's jawline to that sensitive spot just behind her ear as the doctor stifled you another moan. Maura wondered briefly how her younger girlfriend learned how to play her like a finely tuned instrument so quickly. It had only been a month or two since the start of a very passionate relationship, and both women knew that they were falling fast.

Maura wasn't used to the lack of self control that came with dating Jane Rizzoli. When she had finished med school, and was in the midst of completing her mandatory residency, she scoffed at the horny doctors and interns who logged as many hours in on-call rooms as they did in the operating room, and on active doctorate duty. She mentally chastised herself for now being the epitome of such hypocrisy. Although to be fair, at that point in her life, she had never been kissed before by one Jane Rizzoli.

Becoming a certified pathologist with a doctorate was not an easy task. It took hard work, dedication, and a meticulousness that only came with lots of practice. In addition to self-imposed rigorous study habits, Maura also prided herself on the fact that she was well versed in yoga and deep meditation. She normally could calm herself and empty her mind with a serious of simple breathing techniques. Yet here she was, panting heavily at the mercy of a beautiful girl who was beginning to wedge her way deeper into the doctor's heart.

Maura recalled being taught self control at a very young age. Having parents who thought of emotions as messy and inconvenient also had an effect on the veiled calmness that the doctor personified. When she was sent away just after grade school to France to continue her lavish education, propriety was a must. Despite all of her life's lessons, fancy French boarding school had not however prepared her for this. Kissing Jane brought with it a serious loss of composure.

Jane moved her hands from Maura's hair to run them down the toned sides of the teacher's body. She mentally compared the action to worshipping at a sacred alter. Maura's body was definitely sacred, but it was her mind that mostly kept the teenager in awe. Such a beautiful woman with such a full mind, Jane felt completely overwhelmed with the admiration she felt for the woman in her arms.

Maura's nails dragged sensually down Jane's back as the heavy petting continued. While Jane was caught up in her reverent thoughts of her teacher, Maura took the opportunity to gain the upper hand of their little tryst. She swiftly turned the brunette around, and hoisted her gently to the workbench that was made onto the wall. Jane's legs opened ever so slightly to accommodate the doctor who was currently nipping at her collar bone.

It was Jane's turn to wonder how she ever got so lucky. The teenager was young, but had already formed a cynical mindset when it came to love. Wait, woah. Love? It sure as hell felt like it, but she also knew that they both weren't ready for that admission.

Jane had always been "one of the guys." She never aspired to be one of those girls who sat on the sidelines and watched as boys played sports and fought for dominance. After going through somewhat of an awkward faze of puberty, when chubby cheeks and huskiness transformed into lithe athletic limbs, her grace with sports came naturally, and pretty soon, she wasn't just one of the guys anymore. She was better than them. When guys came to realize that there was no use in trying to beat her, she was widely accepted. Not to mention, girls couldn't resist the Rizzoli charm.

Once Jane realized that she was more interested in her guy friend's sisters than the actual guys, it wasn't hard to find a willing participant. Her experiences could not even compare to this though. Maura made Jane feel like a woman, and not just some experiment of sexuality. Jane could feel just how much Maura cared for her, even in just one of her kisses. Maura wasn't shy about giving Jane compliments, even if all she got in return was a blush and some mumbled words of gratitude.

The kissing came to a natural end when the need for oxygen became apparent. Maura rested her forehead against Jane's and kissed her nose. Jane giggled, even as she mentally noticed how un-badass it was. When it came to Maura, she had a soft spot that got weaker every day. They were both slightly out of breath, but blissfully content. Before Jane could whine out an equally un-badassed comment about the pause in their make out session, Maura said a few magic words, "Shall we take this to my place?"

.+.+.

The door was barely closed before the doctor's lips were pressed against Jane's again with renewed fury. Jane lost all train of thought once Maura kissed her, but eventually remembered what she had intended to ask the doctor when they arrived at her house.

They moved into the kitchen where Jane took a seat at the breakfast bar and Maura began preparing some healthy snacks for the pair to enjoy.

"Maura?" she started, and all she got was a distracted "hmm?"

Jane pressed on anyway, trying to dissuade her nerves. "Do you think that maybe you'd wanna go on a date with me?" Jane said quietly, not looking up from her own fidgety hands.

Maura walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette's temple, "Of course, love. When would you like to go?" Jane's smile and sigh of relief made the doctor supply a soft smile of her own. "What, did you think I would say no?" Maura continued in jest, stroking soft brown hair.

"Well I would surely hope not, Dr. Isles on account of I let you feel me up in a supply closet…" Jane teased back, clearly back to being relaxed at this point.

"Jane!" the doctor shrieked in surprise, "I hardly felt you up, just some light, um, petting."

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Besides it's not like I heard you complaining at the time, Ms. Rizzoli," Maura smirked, then grabbed the snacks and made her way over to the couch. Jane followed, glad to be walking behind the doctor to hide her blush.

Jane sat casually next to the blonde, bringing her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and kissing her cheek affectionately. Maura hummed contentedly and rested her hand on the brunette's thigh as they settled in to argue about what to watch on television. A few seconds went by and Maura looked down to where Jane's feet lay. On top of her tortoise.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Bass is certainly not a foot rest."

"Got it."

.+.+.

A Saturday two weeks from then found a very nervous Jane Rizzoli picking imaginary lint off of a vintage and immaculately ironed table cloth. She looked around at her modest childhood home and sighed in anticipation of her girlfriend. It was times like these that she was acutely aware of the status differences between the two. Sure, she had gone through lengths to make sure that her entire family would be out of the house for the day, which was a feat in itself, but she was all too certain that the doctor was used to having the best of the best in terms of dates.

When the doorbell rang, Jane smoothed her palms first over her flattering red top, then over black dress pants and tried to look composed. She opened the door, and Maura greeted her with a dazzling smile that she returned immediately. Jane marveled at the fashionable designer jeans and boots combination that worked wonders for Maura's already enviable body. After the blonde was invited inside, she closed the door before giving her a sweet kiss.

Maura looked around the house that she had only visited once before. It struck her again just how welcoming and "lived in" the home looked, and a quick sense of longing tugged at her heart. Jane led her to the dining room, and her attention drifted to the table adorned with the table cloth, and a few candles that flickered in holders around the plates. She seemed nervous, and hadn't said much since Maura entered her house.

Jane turned abruptly around almost running into Maura and began talking nervously, "I made spinach ravioli and sautéed chicken for us." She said, glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "I know you probably like wine, but I don't know what goes kind best with ravioli." She still hadn't looked up at the doctor's face, just mumbling and glancing around a lot.

Maura decided to spare the nervous brunette and reached out to lay a comforting hand on her arm. "Jane?" she questioned, "Are you alright, honey?" Concern painted the doctor's features as she waited for a reply.

"I know this stuff probably isn't as nice as you're used to, Maur, but I still hope you like it." It was then that worried brown eyes met equally concerned hazel. Despite the teen's nerves, Maura couldn't help but be delightedly flattered.

Maura carefully reached up to caress Jane's cheek and spoke softly, "I love it, Jane." She punctuated the words with a soft kiss to her nervous lips. "I love everything you do."

Jane fought back her blush and smile with sarcasm as always, "Everything, Maur? So you secretly like my potty mouth?" The doctor just smirked in return, and walked to the table to sit down.

The doctor pretended to express and air of impatience as she crossed her legs at the dinner table, "If you would be so kind as to stop teasing me, Ms. Rizzoli, I would love to indulge in some of this fantastic smelling ravioli." The doctor was secretly glad Jane had returned to her charming witty self as opposed to the nervous fumbling teenager version.

"As you wish m'lady," Jane replied as she set down heaping plates of steaming ravioli with chicken and went back to the kitchen for the fresh baked bread. The smells wafted up to the blonde's nose, and she took a hearty inhale.

"Jane, this looks amazing!" To Jane's credit, her blonde did look awfully impressed.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," she chuckled. She gestured for the Maura to be the first one to taste and watched the doctor's face for a reaction.

"Oh my God, Jane. This is _so_ good!" the blonde let out a little moan of satisfaction, "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Jane had trouble answering on account of she was still focused on the moaning sounds coming from Maura's mouth. Jane tried to keep her mind from what other ways she could make the blonde moan. The brunette schooled her features in time to give a reply.

"My mom taught me," Jane said, taking a bite of food before continuing, "She insisted that if I didn't dress like a lady, I should at least cook like one."

Maura smirked, "Well I for one, think that you are very talented."

"Oh, you have no idea." Jane said with a wink, and it was the doctor's turn to blush.

"Jane, really?" she giggled, "At the table?" Maura would love to chastise the brunette for being so suggestive over a meal, but the little flutter she felt in the pit of her stomach kept her from doing so.

"Maura, come on, I was talking about basketball. Duh." She looked at the blonde as if it has been perfectly clear what she had been previously referring to.

"Basketball?"

"Yup," Jane replied. "We got a hoop outside, and we're going to play after lunch."

Maura looked at her dining companion with an expression that was equal parts scared and amused. She couldn't even think of a single time that she has watched a basketball game in its entirety. She did however have an extensive knowledge of sports-related injuries. "You couldn't think of something safe for us to do, like yoga?"

Jane countered with a saucy remark of her own, "Something tells me, Doctor, that you are not a fan of playing it safe.

.+.+.

For Maura to be so averse to playing a dangerous sport, she looked rather content to be in Jane's arms under the basketball hoop. Even in heels, the brunette had an inch or two on the doctor's shorter frame, which made giving the lesson that much easier.

"Okay Maura, this is the championship shot. You only have one chance, so remember everything that I taught you." While enjoying the game of pretend championship basketball, Maura briefly worried about making a fool of herself. Jane backed away to give her girlfriend enough room to properly make pretend history. She was barely 10 feet away from the hoop, but it didn't matter. It felt pretty real to her…

"Bend your knees, Maur! Flick your wrist!" Jane yelled from a few feet away, admiring the blonde's adorable look of concentration. She looked just so darn cute in her borrowed Rizzoli scarf and hat to ward off the early November chill. With a leap of faith Maura took a shot at the hoop with a small, dainty jump. The ball swirled ever so slightly on the rim before making it successfully through the hoop.

As if it were an actual championship win, the pair erupted into shouts and cheers, hugging and jumping, and waving to the pretend camera. They calmed the celebration and lanky arms wrapped snugly around a shapely waist. Cold noses met one another before a small giggle turned into a kiss.

At this particular moment Jane was glad for the fence that surrounded the modest Rizzoli back yard. It provided the couple with shelter from wandering eyes as innocent pecks became more heated. Jane became more bold and snuck her tongue out to gently trace Maura's bottom lip. The doctor answered by opening her mouth to welcome her, a small whimper sounding between them.

The wind chose this moment to blow gently around them, shaking a few leaves loose from the branches that hung over the yard. Jane broke away from the embrace with a smile, "Come on, Maura! Try to catch them!"

Jane dashed and twirled around the yard like a mad woman, in an attempt to catch some rapidly falling leaves. Maura followed Jane's lead, but wasn't nearly as successful. After a few minutes of the game, Jane collapsed lankily into a heap on the ground, not caring about the leaves and grass that were sure to find their way into her long brown hair. Maura collapsed just as daintily on top of her, with an "ooph."

"I feel like I've learned so much today, Jane." The blonde looked up from her comfortable position with her head on Jane's chest. "Slam dunking, and leaf catching…" The doctor trailed off thoughtfully and poked a finger into Jane's ribs in jest.

"So you're saying I'm your first?" Jane said, suggestively, glancing down at all the soft blonde hair splayed across her chest.

Maura completely missed the innuendo, but replied sweetly, "You've been a lot of first for me, actually." And punctuated the sentiment with a kiss to the cleft in her chin.

"And here I was thinking you were the genius," Jane said back with a dimpled smile to show the other woman that she was kidding.

After a few minutes of content silence a husky voice said, "Last one inside makes the hot cocoa."

Both made a mad dash for the back door.

.+.+.

Monday morning found the pair nestled once again in their favorite secluded supply closet. Both were just a little too lost in each other to notice the pair of wandering eyes that saw them leave and embrace before parting separate ways.

**Okay, okay I know,** **I am super rusty and this was shorter than you probably wanted it to be. Let's hope it's not another six months before I update, yeah? **

–**A **

**Oh Oh Oh! Also, I will be clearing the typos out of my previous chapters so ignore those alerts. **

**Oh Oh Oh Oh! Also, I would love to check out your tumblrs if you guys have 'em. :)**


End file.
